Hope
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: COMPLETED . now married with children athrun and cagalli have lived a happy life together but danger awaits for the couple and their chilldren.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank the people who read my first ever fan fiction and reviewing it to and here is my 2nd fan fiction. Hope you like it I know my grammar is bad but I cant help it even if it that bad I just like writing stories about asucaga.

Hope 

Chapter one Birthday surprise

25-year-old Cagalli Yula Athra Zala awoke from hearing a sound coming from outside, hearing the sound Cagalli then got out of bed, placing her robe on and then walking towards the window opening the curtains a little taking a glance outside.

At the corner of her eye she saw a figure of a person thinking she must be seeing things again she looked out again, but the figure had a know disappeared.

"I must be seeing things again," she whispered, for the past few days cagalli had a strange feeling maybe someone following her she didn't now weather it was her imagination or what.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, turning her head to where her husband was sleeping she smile at his sleeping state "I let him sleep in today" she thought to her self then she want to take a shower.

About an hour later 25-year-old Athrun Zala awoke to the sound of little voices.

Belonging to his twin son and daughter Alex and Lenore, he opened his emerald green eyes to see 2 pairs of the same colours eyes staring at him.

"Good morning daddy" said 4-year-old Lenore and Alex jumping on to their parent's bed giving their father a hug.

Athrun smiled at his daughter and son while hugging them back he then turn to his wife side of the bed noticing she wasn't by his side.

"Where mommy" he asked he two kids

"Right here" he heard a voice say all of suddenly from the door way, he turned to face the person who said that, there stood Cagalli with a pair of sleepers on and green bath robe on too.

He gave a warm smile to his wife who in return walks up to him placing a single kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday" she said out loud but not to loud, making sure she doesn't deafen her blue haired husband, Athrun smiled at her and gave a kiss in return "thanks" he said thanking his beloved wife.

Athrun then turn to Lenore and Alex "where my birthday kisses gone" he asked his kids with a pout.

Cagalli watch with amusement wanting to know what their eldest child reaction would be since he was the youngest male, knowing her daughter wouldn't mind giving her husband a kiss.

Lenore hug her father again "sorry daddy happy birthday" she said with a cute voice then she kissed her father cheek, she then turn to where her brother was standing

"Go on Alex" she Said smiling at him.

Alex looked at his sister then turning to his father giving another to hug to him

"Happy birthday daddy" he said, " I don't do kisses daddy there disgusting"

"So I am just going to give you this hug," he told his father

Who was laughing with his mother "don't worry kiddo has long has your mother and you and your sister are here on this day I am happy" he told his son while messing his hair up.

"Right then" cagalli spoke watching her husband and kids "come on kids go and get ready for school she told their kids. "Ok mommy" both twins said while running out of their parent's room.

Both parents watch them proudly running out of their bedroom Cagalli then turn toward the exit of the room,

But was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping them self around her waist she turn to see her husband face "so where my birthday present then?" Athrun asked his wife, Cagalli smiled at him and turn to face him

Placing a long kiss on her husband lips "your going to have to wait for it" she told him while getting out of his co-ordinater grip and walking down to the kitchen

Athrun watch his wife with interest has she walk out of their room he then smile to him self,

Thinking he was the luckiest man in the universe even if he wife can be hard to handle at time.

But he loved her very much and couldn't wait to see what his lovely wife surprise could be, He then want to take a shower after he want down to the kitchen.

Has he walked through into the kitchen he saw his twins sat down and eating their breakfast quietly, while his wife was standing at stove cooking his breakfast?

The first thing he did when he enter the kitchen was giving Cagalli a peck on her cheek, a kiss on his kids head.

He then sat down, just a few seconds later Cagalli place his breakfast plate, filled with eggs bacon and sausages on it. Cagalli then sat her self next to her husband, giving him a smile.

She then pulled out a medium size box from under the table, wrapped up in blue wrapping paper, tied with a red bow.

"Happy birthday here" Cagalli said shoving the box into his hand while smiling at him

Athrun looked at the box then at his wife with a smile "what is it" he asked her with another smile.

"OPEN IT" shouted both his twins and wife,

Tearing the ripen off first then the wrapping paper, revealing a box Athrun looked closely at it, turning to his children and wife.

"Don't you like it daddy" Lenore asked with cute puppy dog eyes

"No" he said "I LOVE IT" he then shouted looking at his daughter

"Me, Alex and Mommy put money together to buy it for you daddy" Lenore told her father

"Even if mommy had enough money me and Lenore wanted to buy something that you can use everyday for you so mommy thought up a laptop for you has a present" Alex told him with a mater of factely tone.

"Thank you kids daddy loves the present" Athrun told his children, turning to his wife he mouth, "How did you know I needed a new one"

Cagalli smiled at him and mouth "I just new" Athrun smiled at her thanking her with a kiss on the lips

Both Alex and Lenore watched with the look of disgust "eeewwwww" said Alex "can you stop kissing mommy daddy?" Lenore ask

Hearing their children request to stop been mushy with each Athrun place one small peck on his wife lips, Turning to his children "ok then me and mommy will stop" he told them then he want back to eating his breakfast while talking to his kids.

Cagalli watched her husband talk to their kids, she looked at her watch on her wrist it was 7:00 clock know leaving her one whole hour to get her kids ready to go to school, which made her happy has they where both dressed and ready.

"Come on kids finish up your breakfast we got half hour before you got to go to school" Cagalli told her children

"Are you taking us to school mommy" asked both Lenore and Alex,

Cagalli looked at her two kids and nodded "yep me and your father are going to take you today" she said smiling at them.

"Hurray" said Lenore and Alex, then want on to continue to eat their breakfast

Cagalli smiled then walk out of the kitchen saying, "I ill go and get change first" to her husband before completely disappearing out of the kitchen,

15 minutes later Athrun and the twins had finished their breakfast, and Cagalli was know change into a pair of jeans and red t-shirt since she had taken the day of for her husband birthday.

Both the twins where know holding their school bags, waiting for their parents who where know ready too.

All of them then left the house making sure they locked the door behind, outside of the door way a car waited for them to enter to get the twins to school, has Athrun and Cagalli got into the car with Alex and Lenore

A mysteries figure stood watching them closely in a black Toyota Yaris holding on to a radio, he had short brown hair and blue eyes, "Sir" said the figure " we are unable to continue with plan" he continue say through the radio,

"Why" said an angry voice through the radio "because sir the princess and Zala are with them," said the figure,

"Very well Ryu but the plan must continue tomorrow no matter what happens do you hear me," said the voice through the radio,

"Yes sir" said the figure named Ryu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the first chapter please review and let me know should I carry on with the story, I also want to let you know that I am writing another one along with this story has I had so many ideas that I couldn't pick out which one.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Here the 2nd chapter I am so sorry about the many typos and that but I love writing stories so much about my favourite couple that some time I attend to miss thing out and my grammer well isn't always Aok

Well hope you enjoy and I am so glad some of you really like this story hope i get more reviews

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

Hope

Chapter Two Danger Awaits

After 20 minutes drive both Cagalli and Athrun and their twins arrive at the school, Athrun got out of the car first then helped his wife and their twins out.

"Be good kids" Cagalli told Alex and Lenore while hugging them,

"We will mommy" Both Alex and Lenore replied to their mother, and then they both face their father.

"Have a nice day kids?" Athrun said to them with a smile while hugging them has well

replying to their father question, they both shouted

"WE WILL" at him "bye mommy, daddy" they both said while running toward the school and waving at their parents.

Athrun and Cagalli stood and waved back to them, watching them run until they where inside the school building.

They both smiled at each other then they re entered the car, Athrun help Cagalli in first before getting in him self, once both of them where in the speaker phone in the car rang, Since Cagalli was the closes she answers it,

"Yes what is it Kay?" Cagalli said through speaker.

"Miss Cagalli where to next?" the driver Kay asked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun who was looking at her back she then turn back to the speaker,

"Home please" she told her driver, Turning back to her husband who was now looking at her with confusion.

"I thought we where going to go to cabin today to get some work done?" Athrun asked his wife.

"No you idiot it your birthday so I made sure that Kisaka let me have the day off and Kira and Lacus said to me on the phone last night that's they have sent a few things for your birthday" Cagalli told her husband with a smile.

"Anyway you still have yet another birthday present," Cagalli suddenly said.

Athrun looked at her, "What is it?" he asked his wife with a pleading look.

"Your going to have to wait till we get home" she told her husband with a smile that came out has a smirk instead, but was unnoticed by Athrun.

Has they begin to have a little argument about Athrun surprise present, unnoticed to both them and their driver, There was also a black Toyota Yaris following them.

The guy named Ryu still held the radio in his hand has he followed the car belong to the couple the radio want of revealing the voice of his boss.

"Ryu Masters, begin with plan B and C, deal with plan A tomorrow instead," said his boss with an unpleasant tone.

"Yes sir" said Ryu, he stop the car for a moment at the side of the street, pulling out his mobile he dial a number and placing it near his ear,

"Proceed to plan B," He said through the phone receiving "yes2 had a reply,

Another 20 minutes past the couple arrived home, Has they both enter the house they notice there was a parcel and a few letter on the dinning room table, which the maid had left for them.

Athrun want up to the table and a took a look the parcel which had his name on it there was also a card attach to it, he was about open the message until the door bell rang, looking at his wife who looked at him then she walk toward door opening it at the door step laid another package,

She picked up then walk back into the house closing the door behind, walking to where her husband stood she place the package down onto the table,

" What a Another package" Athrun said looking at his wife,

"I guess so," said Cagalli," But they said they where only sending you one package" Cagalli told her husband,

Athrun looked at both packages, they both looked identical apart from the hand writing has he looked closely.

Cagalli stood and watch Athrun study the box, feeling something was going to happen she walk up to athrun and studied the package, at the corner of her eye she recognise Lacus hand writing,

"That one defiantly the one lacus sent you I recognise the writing" Cagalli said pointing at the certain one.

Hearing his wife he place the one that lacus sent onto the floor, He then looked at the card opening the envelope he read the message inside,

Hello Mr Zala

You may not know who I am but I sure know who you are after all

Happy birthday hope you have a blast.

Athrun passed the massage to his wife who read it, soon has Cagalli read the message she had a odd feeing and so did Athrun who had open the box which had reveal something he was hoping wasn't,

Cagalli notice the look on his face, she want closer to it, In the box laid a bomb in big red numbers it 1:00 minute.

Athrun gave it all his best to disarm the bomb but it was no good he notice that it was on 50 now, He grabbed hold of Cagalli hand then pulled her outside of the dinning room so that they good get far away has possible had the number counted down.

20

19

18

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

09

08

07

06

05

Has the last 5 number counted down the couple was just outside the door of the house, Athrun held on to Cagalli tightly while running by her side has they where a few metres away from the house.

05

04

03

02

01

A big explosion could be heard from miles away knocking both Athrun and Cagalli further away from the house.

Cagalli opened her eyes to see Athrun on top of her unconscious; She carefully rowed him off her, sitting up she lean over him.

"Athrun please wake up" she said quietly to him with tears in her eyes. Receiving no response she tried Again,

"Athrun wake up Please" she said shaking him lightly

"PLEASE WAKE UP ATHRUN" she continue to say with more tears in her eyes

Hearing his wife voice he tried open his eyes and speak up to let her know he was ok that he is fine.

But he felt him self-falling unconscious again hearing a sirens and his wife calling his name with tears evident in her voice.

" I be ok Cagalli don't worry about me I survive for you and the kids" Athrun though in his mind has he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that the 2nd chapter done hope you enjoyed it

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Well here the 3rd chapter hope you also enjoy this one once again sorry about my grammar and all the typos

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

Hope

Chapter three Happiness

In a matter of seconds the ambulance arrives, Cagalli held on to Athrun tightly with tears cascading down her cheeks, while the paramedics came out of the ambulance with medical equipment and a stretcher.

One of the paramedics came to where Cagalli and Athrun where, Taking Athrun carefully away from Cagalli, The paramedic then took his pulse and check him over to see where he was wounded

"Is my husband ok" Cagalli asked the paramedic who was attending to Athrun with tears in her eyes, while the other paramedic was attending to her.

"He's ok he just got a few cuts, bruises and a broken bone" Said the paramedics reassuring Cagalli that he ok,

Cagalli felt relived and happy that Athrun wasn't badly hurt, if something happens to him she wouldn't now what to do, and how to cope has she loved her husband very much she would do anything to protect him and their children if it including sacrificing her own life she would.

Cagalli watch the paramedics' lift Athrun on a stretcher into the ambulance has the paramedic from earlier who had attended to her had already bandaged her arm and head.

Cagalli walk toward the ambulance and was about enter the car until she head someone shouting her name,

"CAGALLI" said a very familiar voice, running toward her

Cagalli turn to the person calling her "KIRA" said a shocked Cagalli

"I thought you where coming home next week instead" Cagalli asked her twin brother

"Never mind that, what happened" Kira asked his sister looking at the now ruined house, along with the unconscious Athrun in the ambulance.

Cagalli looked at her brother then broke down into tears

"I don't know, there was two packages for him and one of them was a bomb" said a crying Cagalli while her brother hugged her,

Cagalli then broke from her brother's hug then wiped her tears away "I after go to the hospital with Athrun" She then told Kira.

Kira looked at her "do you want me to come with you Cagalli" Kira asked

Cagalli shook her head "but could you go collect Alex and Lenore for me, tell kisaka to sort everything else out for me please"

Kira nodded his head has a response then he watch his sister get on the ambulance saying "sorry for the trouble Kira thank you"

Has the ambulance drove away, many cars seem to appear with reporters and camera men, Kira then walk toward a car that had just stop by it was kisaka,

So Kira want up to him and to try to explain has much he knows knowing Cagalli and Athrun are only people that could explain all but they where on their way to the hospital.

Cagalli was know in hospital by Athrun bed side, She sat by his side holding his hand, he had his right arm in a sling, his head was bandage and he had cuts on his arms.

Cagalli watch him closely whispering to him " I love you athrun so please wake up soon" holding his hand tightly in her own.

"You still have another present to receive too" she continues to say rembering

The surprise all of sudden but was distracted by a knock on the door.

The door then opened revealing Kira, Lacus, Alex and Lenore. Alex was holding onto his auntie Lacus dress, while his sister was been held by their uncle Kira with Lenore crying in his chest.

Has soon has the twins saw their mother they both ran to her giving her a tight hug.

Cagalli in return wrap her arms around her twins tightly, "mommy ok " she told her kids

Both Alex and Lenore broke from their mothers hug then looked at their father, who laid on the bed,

"Is daddy ok" Lenore ask with tears in her eyes.

Reassuring her daughter Cagalli nodded her head and said "daddy fine he just sleeping that all" she told Lenore with a smile,

Cagalli then turn to her son who was walking over to his father.

"Daddy are you going to wake up, your making mommy and Lenore cry," Alex told his dad.

Cagalli was about to tell her son that his father ok that he needs his sleep but she was distracted by a familiar voice.

"I am wide awake now and I am sorry," said a voice shocking all the adults in the room,

There laid Athrun wide-awake and looking at his family.

Both Lenore and Alex where also smiling like mad; Lenore tears had now magical disappeared. Both of the kid then ran to their father giving him a tight hug.

Athrun in return hugged them back tightly too with one arm since he had broken the other one, "Daddy ok kids" he told them. Both the kids looked at him and smiled then they broke from their father hug.

Athrun looked over at his wife who had tears in her eyes, he also felt a tears rolling down his cheeks because he was so happy to see that Cagalli was ok, He gazed at Cagalli eyes then just out of the blue Cagalli jump towards wrapping her arms around him.

"You idiot you had me worried" Cagalli whispered to Athrun, who in return hugged her back with one arm and smiled,

"I am ok Cagalli after all I am a co –ordinater, And I have survive far worse injuries" Athrun told his wife with a smile still on his face.

"Well your still a idiot" Cagalli said to him

"I guess I am Cagalli" Athrun replied to his wife with a tighter hug, and then they both broke from their hug giving each other smile and gazing into each other eyes with tears,

Both almost forgetting it wasn't just them in the room but a cough distracted them making both of them realize specially Athrun that there where other people in the room not just their children.

Athrun was first to face the person who coughed

"KIRA, LACUS" said a very shocked Athrun

"Hello Athrun" said both Kira and Lacus

"How are you feeling" asked Lacus, "I am ok " Athrun told Lacus "but what are you doing back here this early" Athrun asked both Kira and Lacus.

"Well we thought we will come back early to celebrate your birthday and your niece and nephew wanted to see you" Kira told him.

Athrun looked at his best friend then gave out a "oh"

Speaking of my nephew and niece, where is Meer and Tolle," asked Cagalli looking at her twin brother.

"They're with Mwu and Murrue san since I didn't think it was a good idea to bring to many kids out to the hospital" Kira told his sister

"I guess so," said Cagalli looking at her own children who where now sat on the hospital bed fast asleep hugging their father,

"It seem that they are really tired after all the crying they both did after we picked them up from school" Lacus told Cagalli and Athrun.

Both Cagalli and Athrun Watch them closely, both been glad that they where no way near the exploisdion.

"Let me make sure that they are on the bed properly so that your comfortable" Cagalli said to her husband who looked like he was in pain due too the fact that Lenore was laying on his chest while Alec was laying on his right leg with his head prop up by Athrun broken arm.

Has Cagalli try to prop both Alex and Lenore properly on the bed so that Athrun was comfortable, a knock was heard on the door.

The door then opened revealing a doctor with short brown hair and blue eyes,

"Hello there Mr Zala and Mrs Athra or shall I call you Mrs Zala" said the doctor

Cagalli looked at the doctor, she had a feeling he looked familiar, to her he looked like the figure she saw this morning, shaking her thought apart she place her hand out and shook his hand.

"No Mrs Athra fine" she said shaking his hand

"Well I have come to check on my patient and it would seem he is in good condition" the doctor said.

Cagalli looked at Athrun giving him a happy smiled, then she turn back to the doctor

"When will he be able to leave" Cagalli asked him

"Well he should be able to leave tomorrow," the doctor told Cagalli

Athrun smiled has he couldn't wait to get home even though he had only been in the hospital for almost half of the day, who could blame him it was his birthday

Kira and Lacus smiled at each other seeing that Athrun was ok and able to go home soon.

"Cagalli" said Kira suddenly

Cagalli looked at kira "yeah"

"Do you want us to take the kids for you" Kira asked his sister

"No its ok I take them home and take them to school tomorrow or I get Kay to take them to school if I cant go" Cagalli told her brother,

"There good kids they always understand when me and Athrun are busy and they like Kay" She added at the end looking at her children fast asleep and then her husband who smiled at her.

"Ok but when you need help just ask ok," said Kira,

"I will…. I will phone you if I need help" Cagalli told Kira.

Just one Kira was going to say something the doctor spoke " Well I better go now I have other patients to check on"

"Ok doctor thank you for helping my husband" Cagalli said

Then the doctor walk out of the room with a smirk, instead of going straight on, unnoticed by the group he want through door that lead through to the hospital stair case, pulling out a radio he pressed the button.

"This is Ryu Masters it looks like we fail to hurt Zala sir, but we will able to proceed to plan A tomorrow after all even if the princess is there or not" he said through the radio

"Very well Ryu2 said a voice through belonging to his boss "BUT YOU BETTER NO FAIL ME" Ryu boss then shouted through the radio.

"YES SIR" shouted Ryu to his boss through the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that the 3rd chapter done hoped you liked it

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Here if the forth Chapter hope you enjoy it onec again sorry about the typos and grammar. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER.

Hope

Chapter four

Back with the group

"Right I think me and Lacus better go and pick up the kids" Kira suddenly said to both Athrun and his sister.

"Yeah ok" said both Athrun and Cagalli,

"You sure you don't want to stay at the orphanage with us Cagalli" Kira asked

Cagalli looked at Kira and nodded her head "yeah I can stay at the beach house with the kids you know, there was a reason why me Athrun brought it" Cagalli told her brother.

"Cagalli wouldn't you be safer with Kira" Athrun said to his wife with a worried tone.

"I be ok with the kids, Kisaka would be there to known him" Cagali told her husband with smile.

"Ok but promise me if there is any trouble call Kira ok" Athrun asked his wife who nodded in response "promise" she said to him with a smile, Athrun also smiled at her too.

"We going to go know, do you need a lift Cagalli" Kira suddenly said looking at his sister.

Cagalli looked at her brother and smiled "no its ok I already called Kay to pick me and kids up so you can go and pick up your kids now" Cagalli told her brother.

"Ok then see you tomorrow then" both Kira and Lacus said to Athrun and Cagalli while exiting the room.

Both Athrun and Cagalli waved until the two where out of the room, looking at their kids they both then smiled at each other.

"I am glad your ok" both of them said at the same time making Cagalli giggle.

"Cagalli" Athrun said with a look of concern on his face

"Yeah" cagalli replied back at him

"You do promise me if any thing I mean anything looks suspicious you will call Kisaka or Kira?" Athrun asked his wife yet again with a very worried expression on his face.

"I promise Athrun" Cagalli told him with a smile, she then smiled and walk toward his bed placing a kiss on his lips, making sure she didn't squish her children in process,

"Is there any chance of another one?" Athrun suddenly asked Cagalli.

Cagalli laugh and place another kiss on his lips, but a longer one to keep her husband happy.

After Athrun reason his 2nd kiss from his wife he smiled at her

"So has Kisaka found the culprit of the bomb yet?" Athrun asked his wife

"No not yet they haven't had any lead yet on it, I called him has soon I got to the hospital when the doctor was bandaging you up" she told her husband,

Trying not to look at him, because she felt guilty of not telling him about her suspicion of people hanging around the house and following her,

She believed that she may have been imagining it all but after the bomb and the message she had a feeling that it wasn't now.

Athrun looked at his wife and he had a hunch she wasn't telling him anything.

"Cagalli there something you're not telling me," He said to his wife with concern on his face and in his voice.

Cagalli looked at him "I have notice for the past few weeks someone hanging around near the house and following me around" Cagalli suddenly told her husband.

Athrun looked shocked "why didn't you tell me Cagalli" Athrun asked his wife.

"I am sorry Athrun but I dint want to worry you, I thought it was just me because of all the work and that" Cagalli replied to his question.

Athrun looked at his wife with concern, smiling at her he took his left hand and caressed her cheek.

"I love you Cagalli that why I promise you when we where 16 to protect you, and you will have to tell me what happening for me to that" He told her "I love you and our children very much and if anything happens to you or the children I wouldn't know what to do" Athrun continue to say while taking her hand and placing kiss on it.

Cagalli smiled at him "I promise next time I tell you" Cagalli told his wife while holding hand.

While both of them smiled at each while holding each other hands, a knock was heard the door open to reveal Kay standing at the door smiling at the couple.

"Miss Cagalli are you ready to go," said Kay walking into the room, closing the door behind

Cagalli smiled at Athrun and turn to her driver "Yes Kay, could you bring the kids into the car for me be careful not to wake them" Cagalli told Kay.

"Yes Miss Cagalli" Kay replied back while taking the kids off their father hospital bed, leaving with both of them in each of his arm.

"I be waiting outside Miss Cagalli" Kay told Cagalli while walking out with twins after seeing Cagalli nod her head has a response.

After Kay left the room with the kids, Cagalli turn to her husband and smiled at him.

"Get some sleep don't worry about us ok" she told him while getting up and placing another kiss on his lips.

"I will but be careful" Athrun told his wife who nodded had a response.

"I will I promise, I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning after I take the kids to school" Cagalli told Athrun who responded with a "ok"

After giving Athrun and another kiss she then left the room.

Athrun laid back in bed "I hope they will be ok" he then whispered to him self while trying to get some sleep.

It was now morning and Cagalli hadn't gotten much sleep due to the fact she had been thinking all through the night about what happen yesterday, it also didn't help her that Athrun wasn't in there with here.

Cagalli looked at the alarm by her bedside it read 6:00 in big red letters, she through the duvet off her and looked at her stomach, she smiled at her self, placing a hand on her stomach rubbing it she spoke,

"I am glad your ok you had mommy worried when mommy came into hospital with daddy" she whispered, She felt it was a good thing when she felt a pain shoot through her body yesterday that she was in ambulance and on her way to the hospital.

One she had gotten there the doctor examined her and said her baby was ok but she needed to rest and if there is any problems to contact her soon has possible, but Cagalli was really worried about Athrun that she had almost forgotten about her self and their baby.

"Mommy sorry I feel so stupid to not have you been check up first" Cagalli whispered "I promise I tell daddy about you soon has I pick him up from hospital" She continue to say.

Cagalli then decided to get out of bed and to take shower.

After her shower She got change and want in to Alex room to wake him up.

"Alex wake up for school" Cagalli said shaking her son awake.

" I am up mommy" said to Alex who had his emerald green eyes wide open.

"Ok then get change and come down stairs for breakfast" said Cagalli while walking out the room after seeing her son respond with a nod and after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Cagalli then want into her daughter room to wake her up too.

"Lenore Wake up sweetheart" she said shaking her lightly. Has soon has Cagalli shook her daughter, Lenore eyes opened, giving her mother a smile.

"Morning mommy" said Lenore with a happy smile,

"Morning Lenore" Cagalli said to her daughter also with a smile, "now go and get change for school and come down for breakfast" Cagalli told her daughter before giving her a hug and leaving her to get ready.

Cagalli then want down stairs to cook them their breakfast, has she want down the stairs she looked at the scenery of the beach from a window,

Both she and Athrun had decided to buy the beach house for vacation and in case something happened to their house at the moment.

After looking at the lovely scenery she then want to cook breakfast.

15 minutes past Cagalli had cooked her twins breakfast and they where all sitting down eating their breakfast which consist of eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Mommy" said both Alex and Lenore

"Yeah what is it" Cagalli replied back to her children,

"When is daddy come home" asked both of them, replying to her twins question she replied back "He coming home today" Cagalli told her children with a smile.

Both Alex and Lenore smiled and scream a "yaaaay" then they want on to finish their breakfast.

During the time they where eating breakfast Kay was waiting outside to drive both Cagily along with the children to school, but also a figure stood outside holding a radio in his hand,

"Proceed with plan A Ryu," said the figure. Has soon has the plan was said to go.

Ryu replied with a "yes sir"

In just matter of second Kay was know knocked unconscious and left behind a tree by Ryu, who was now in the car with an identical clothing on like Kay.

Another 15 minutes past and everybody had finished their breakfast, and where ready to go to school.

Both Cagalli, Alex and Lenore left the house closing and locking the door behind, they all then entered the Car, Cagalli then pressed the speaker phone to let Kay know that they where ready but unknown to her it wasn't her loyal driver Kay at all.

"Hello Mrs Athra" said Ryu through the speaker, Cagalli felt a chill go though her body, she somehow recognise the voice, but she didn't know how though,

"Who are you" Cagalli said pulling both her twins toward the door, has she felt that this wasn't a good thing.

But before she could get her children out the door locked it self, trapping both Cagalli and her twins in, And then the window in limousine opened revealing someone Cagalli knew and was more shocked to see.

"Gilbert Durandal" Cagalli shouted shocked

"Yes princess that is me" said Durandal

Cagalli was now holding her twins tight to her, "I thought you where dead?" Cagalli stuttard

"don't look so worried princess" He said while taking a gun and pointing it at both Cagalli and Her twins, Cagalli held on to her children tighter.

"Mommy who is this person" asked Alex who didnt show he was afraid at all, even though he was.

"He just a old friend of mommy and daddy" said a scared but angry Cagalli

"aaa so this must be the chilldren of Athrun Zala" said Durandal

Cagalli didn't say anything she just sat there, trying to think of a way to get her children out of any danger that would come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is the forth chapter finish hope you enjoy it

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey eveyone here the fifth chapter enjoy mind the typos and grammer again sorry

thankyou tot he people who have reviewed my story

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

Hope

Chapter Five

Cagalli sat still trying to think up a plan to get her children away from Durandal,

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked Durandal,

Noticing also at the same time there was another person in the car too that she somehow recognize,

"Do you really want to know princess?" Durandal suddenly asked her instead of giving the answers she wanted.

Cagalli looked at him giving him a nod "yes I would if it has anything to do with my children and my husband life" Cagalli told him while still holding both her children tightly.

"Very well princess, I just simply want revenge," Durandal told Cagalli.

Cagalli had the look of worry on her face " revenge" she stuttered out,

"Why yes princess after all your brother and his wife along with your husband completely destroyed my plans to build a better world," Durandal said to Cagalli

"There for that why I also want to see your dear husband suffer" Durandal continue to say to Cagalli,

"Suffer" Cagalli stuttered out, eyes widening of shock, "you're the one who sent the bomb, you're the figure I have been seeing" Cagalli continue to say shocked,

"Not exactly I had one of my men do that, actually you might know him, but you have only met once," Durrandal said to Cagalli,

Cagalli was confused and scared, "who?" she suddenly said,

"Meet Ryu Masters" Said Durandal, Ryu who was sitting next to Durandal in the driver seat turned around "Hello Mrs Athra" He said while turning around, taking his hat off.

Has soon has he turned around Cagalli recognised him, "Youuu your the doctor from yesterday" cagalli stuttered out while still holding the twins who where keeping quiet,

"Yes Mrs Athra" said Ryu with a smirk making Cagalli feel very uncomfortable, Cagalli started to panic, she was now very worried about Athrun.

"What did you do to Athrun?" she asked Ryu,

"Don't worry Mrs Athra I haven't done anything to your husband yet, I have just simply crated a diversion with the bomb" Ryu replied to the question.

"Diversion" Cagalli said,

"Yes the only reason why I place the bomb in the box was just to hurt your husband, after all he is a co ordinater like me and Chairman Durandal, He wont get hurt to much too" Ryu said to her,

"But why?" Cagalli asked, understanding the diversion but not knowing why,

"So that we are able to take your children and you from him, what better way to see him suffer then using his own family" Durandal said instead of Ryu.

"Ryu please drive the Car to the hideout" durandal suddenly said to Ryu.

"Yes Chairman" said Ryu turning the ignition and driving away from the beach house.

Cagalli watched with worry, she wanted to get her kids out of here before anything could happen to them, "I could steal the gun" Cagalli suddenly thought

"By the way princess if you try to get away or steal this gun I will do something sinister" Durandall suddenly said has if reading her thoughts.

Cagalli had a feeling she knew what and she wasn't go to take a chance and put anybody in danger.

Has the Car drove away Kay woke up after been knocked out by Ryu, opening his eyes kay started to panic?

He ran toward the house with his extra Key that Cagalli gave him for emergencies, running into the house he picked up the phone a dialled Kisaka number,

"Commander Kisaka Mrs Cagalli and the children have been Kidnapped" Kay said through the phone making everyone on the other line panic.

With Athrun 

Athrun was laid on his bed waiting for Cagalli to pick him up, Glancing at the clock above the Television in his hospital room, it had been hours now and Cagalli should have gotten here by now after dropping the twins for school,

He had a bad feeling now, he had feeling that something may have happened, just one he was about to get out of bed, the door opened to reveal Kisaka and Kira.

Athrun notice the look on their faces, "What wrong" He asked them,

Kira looked at his friend, He really didn't know how to tell his best friend that his wife who is

His sister and the twins have been taken by an unknown group,

Athrun was know really worried "FOR GOD SAKE TELL ME NOW" Athrun shouted worried about his wife and children.

"I am sorry Athrun but Cagalli and the children have been taken by a unknown group," Kisaka said helping out Kira.

Has soon has Athrun heard his face was white has a ghost "wwhh what happen" Athrun asked Kisaka

"They where taken when Cagalli was about to take the children to school, Kay was knocked out and had woken up when the car drove away, he then called me straight away, but he doesn't remember what happened2 kisaka told Athrun.

Athrun got him self off the bed "I am going to see if there any more leads at the house"

Athrun yelled out before running out of the room completely.

Athrun couldn't let anything happen to his children or wife, He felt so useless now that he wasn't with his wife yesterday or he didn't force her to go with Kira instead, He was determined to find his wife and children, to return them to his side safely.

He didn't care if his own life ended in the process all hr wanted wad his wife and children back safely, He loves them very much and would do anything about it. But unknown to him the people who had taken his family new that too.

Back with Cagalli and the children

Both Cagalli and the twins where now in a room with a bed and other furniture in it, Cagalli sat on the bed while holding her twins, she looked around noticing a window.

"Alex, Lenore you two sit here while Mommy tries to find a way out ok," Cagalli whispered to her kids, who nodded in response,

Cagalli slowly walk toward the window trying to make no sounds, she took a closure look and notice that it bolted, meaning there was no way out of here except through the door.

She sat back down on the bed with her children, Lenore want directly to her mother hugging her while crying, Alex did the same.

Cagalli hugged her children "Don't worry mommy won let anything happen to you two?" she whispered to them, trying sooth them.

They then hear the door unlocked revealing someone else from the past, a woman with short brownish blond hair and colourless eyes.

Cagalli eyed widen in shock "Talia Gladys" Cagalli said in shock

Talia walk in closing the door behind "hello representative Athra Zala" she said while balancing a tray with one hand.

" I have brought you and your children some food" Talia told Cagalli placing the food on a table by side the bed.

Cagalli watched in shock "I thought you died" Cagalli said to her.

Talia smiled "we manage to get out before the whole place exploded and we took Minerva and have been living in this place since then" Talia said answering the question that Cagalli was about to ask.

"You should eat something the kids must be hungry" Talia continue to say.

Alex and Lenore looked at the food that laid on the table, they both felt hungry but where to scared to move, Cagalli looked at her twins she trusted Talia even if she was with Durandall.

"Go on you two eat don't worry this lady wont hurt you" Cagalli told her children, who know eating the food happily, has both of them knew their mother was here with them.

"I am surprise you trust me after all this and what happen in the last war," Talia suddenly said.

Cagalli looked at her " I do till trust you has you have helped me a lot in the 2nd war" Cagalli told her has if answering the question she knew was coming.

Talia smile "I am very sorry Representative Athra" she said apologising for that had happen today.

"You don't need to it not all your fault" Cagalli told her, also noticing her worried look on Talia face now, she had feeling she didn't just come here to tell her this, or the food.

"I did not come here to just bring you food Representative Athra, I came here to tell you that you and your children and your husband are in danger,

Has you know already that Gilbert has plan for your husband there for you have to get out of here" Talai suddenly told Cagalli.

"What plans" Cagalli asked her

"He want use you and your children has a distraction to lure your husband here," Talia told Cagalli.

Talia wasn't the type of person to hurt people like that and has soon has she heard Durandal plans she said she would help Cagalli out, but during the process she had also had to agree with Durandal.

"I can help get you out of here tonight has Gilbert will be away, don't worry I will not be in danger" Talia then told Cagalli

Cagalli looked at her children, she new her husband will be in danger, and if she goes to they will still be in danger, and she knew what Talia meant when she said she wont be in danger

Has she knew Durandal could never hurt Gladys but she knew id she want to they will target Athrun directly or even Orb since they have gotten away with planting one bomb who could say they couldn't again.

"Mrs Gladys could you get my children out of here to their father for me" Cagalli asked,

Talia nodded "what about you Representative Athra" Talia asked Cagalli.

"I cant leave he said if I did try something it would do something sinister, but he didn't say anything about my children" Cagalli said while looking at them.

"There for I am going to stay, I know Athrun will protect the kids along with kisaka and Kira, there are things I can do to help my husband" Cagalli continue to say.

Talia looked at Cagalli and smiled "then I shall take the kids to their father tonight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well that the 5th chaperter done hope u enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW

I am hoping to get many riviews for me to carry on with storie


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the six chapter of my story hope you enjoy, I once again want appoligise for all the wrongs in my story too. thankyou to all the people who have reading my fanfiction and for reviewing too. Arigato ga samus mina (i am not to sure if mina means eveyone)

PLEASE REVIEW

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope

Chapter six

With Athrun 

Athrun stood in the front of the beach house, taking a look around to see if there where any leads on the people who have taken his wife and children.

Athrun search everywhere carefully making sure he did not miss anywhere,

"Damn I can't find anything" Athrun yelled punching a wall

"Calm down Athrun" said a voice suddenly, Athrun turn around to see Kira and Kisaka standing.

"Don't worry Athrun we will find Cagalli and the kids" said Kira putting his on his friend shoulder.

"I hope we do soon" Athrun said "I don't know what I would do if something happens to them" Athrun continue to say.

Back with Cagalli and the children 

"Its time representative Athra" Talia said walking into the room.

"Ok" Cagalli replied to her she then turn to her two children.

"Alex, Lenore you two are going to go with this lady to your daddy" Cagalli told her children quietly while looking at both of them.

"What about you mommy" asked both the twins?

Cagalli looked at her he two angels and smiled at them she bent down to their height.

"Mommy going to stay here" Cagalli told her children; both Alex and Lenore started crying.

"why mommy" said Lenore with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cagalli smiled at them "If mommy goes with you and your brother right. Mommy wont be able to protect you, Alex and your daddy therefore mommy has to stay. So that you, Alex and Daddy are safe do you understand Lenore" Cagalli told her daughter who nodded in response but still had tears running down her cheeks.

"But mommy that man isn't a nice person, he might hurt you" Alex suddenly said to his mother with tears also rolling down his cheeks

Cagalli looked at her son "mommy will be fine, But Alex I want you too look after your sister and your daddy for me ok" she said to Alex with her tears, she had never had to leave her kids like this even when she where working because she would always bring her kids with her to work.

"Ok mommy" Alex said crying

"Sorry representative but we have leave soon" Talia suddenly said to Cagalli

Cagalli nodded and then she turn to her kids, giving both of them a very tight hug she whispered to them both "Mommy loves you two and daddy very much, be good for daddy and your uncle and auntie" giving them both a kiss on the cheek and another hug with tears rolling down her face, she then turn to Talia.

"Please take them to Athrun for me safely" Cagalli asked Talia "and could you give him this letter for him for me" she continue to say while handing a envelope to Talia for her to give to her husband trying to hold her tears back.

Talia smiled at her and gave a nod has a response.

Cagalli gave her children another kiss and hug not knowing when all this would over, she whispered to her children "mommy loves you two, I promise I be home soon"

"Promise" said both Alex and Lenore returning their hug to their mother.

"Yes" Cagalli said forcing a smile "go on you two, go with Mrs Gladys" she said holding back tears.

Both Alex and Lenore gave their mother another hug then they walk over to Talia, "we love you mommy," said both them before leaving the room.

"Don't worry representative I take care of them until we get you husband" Talia told Cagalli.

"Thank you very much" Cagalli said to Talia before Talia left the room locking the door behind.

Cagalli sat down on a chair in the room that she would be held in for how long, she doesn't know, She felt tears rolling down her cheek "I hope nothing happens to them" Cagall thought to her self, has long has her husband and children are safe she doesn't care what happens to her self but she was also expecting her 3rd child, has she thought about it earlier she didn't know what to do.

She felt at the time she was thinking, if she want with her children back to her husband she would put them back in danger, and if she stays she would put her unborn child in danger, but at the same time she could also help Athrun by been there and trying her best to stop Durandal,

Since her children where going to be safe with their father, and knowing that Kisaka would pump the securities up and put both athrun and the twins somewhere safer also Kira would be there too,

She knew she could do more things to help even if it cost her life, but on the other hand her unborn baby will be in danger.

In the end Cagalli decided she could help her husband without putting their unborn child in danger, there for she decided to stay and work out a plan along the way.

Just moments after Talia had left with Alex and Lenore, both Ryu and Durandal knew very well who had help the children escape, because he aloud them to go.

"Chairman Durandal" said Ryu

Durandal turn to Ryu "yes Ryu" he said

"Sir I am not been disrespectful but is it a good idea to let the Princess children go like that?" Ryu asked Durandal

Durandal looked Ryu and smiled "Talia is right it has nothing to do with their children. And we do still have the princess" Durandal said to Ryu smiling.

With Athrun

Athrun was sat on the couch with a mug of coffee in his hand, he couldn't help but worry about his wife and children safety, "please be ok" Athrun though.

The house phone rang distracting his thoughts, Athrun reach from the couch side and picked up the phone.

"Hello" Athrun said

"Oh hey Kira" Athrun said has soon has heard his brother in laws voice.

"Athrun are you going be ok," Kira asked thought the phone,

"Yeah I be ok" Athrun told Kira, just one Kira was about say something else the doorbell rings.

"Uh there someone at the door Kira, I speak to later if Kisaka find anything please let me know straight away" Athrun said, after hearing him say "I will" and a "bye" Athrun place the phone down and want to answer the door.

Athrun open the door, has soon has he saw who was at the door he was shocked.

At the front door of his house they're stood his twins and someone he though was dead.

"Daddy" said both of the twins suddenly running to their father giving him a very tight hug.

Athrun wrapped his arms around both of his twins and hugged them back tightly too, with tears rolling down his cheek.

While Athrun hugged his children with tears rolling down his cheek. He notices something.

"Where your mommy" Athrun said with a worried tone, things in his mind about his wife hurt or even worse came flooding into his mind.

"Don't worry Athrun," said Talia distracting Athrun thought. Athrun looked at Talia.

"Your wife safe for know" Talia continue to say, but soon she said for now Athrun could feel his heart hurt.

"What do you mean by for now?" Athrun asked Talia while holding his children.

Talia looked at him but with a concern look "Gilbert Durandal is also alive, and he the one who took your children along with your wife, but I manage to persuade him to let your children go" Talia told Athrun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the six chapter done hope you enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Kannichiwa Mina, here the 7th chapter to Hope sorry it took so long to write and post (I been quiet depressed lately) But I am ok now but could do with some really good news about Asucaga I mean extremely good big news (but I guess I am going to have to wait).

Well enough about my extreme obsession over the couple, I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW AFTER. I am also very sorry about all the typos and that has no matter how much I read through it there always still one or two in most cases loads, and I am also sorry if this chapter isn't really good.

Hope

Chapter seven

Athrun had the look of shock "what does he want with Cagalli?" Athrun asked Talia, he then open the door wider to let Talia and his children in.

"He wants revenge from you Athrun" Talia said answering his question.

Athrun begin to feel pain in his heart, he had an odd feeling that Durandal was using Cagalli to get to him.

"Your wife asked me to give you this" Talia said suddenly handing a letter to him distracting his thought.

Athrun took the letter from Talia and examined it closely, noticing his wife handwriting.

Opening the envelope carefully and also taking the letter out carefully, he then unfolded the piece of paper and it read.

_Athrun _

_If you have received this letter it means that our children are back with their father safe and sound, where do I start by now Talia must of told you who had taken our children and me. _

_During this time he told me the reason why and he also told me that he was the one who planted the bomb. _

_Athrun I don't want you or the children to be harmed so my decision was to stay here, He told me not to try anything or he would do something sinister. _

_For all I know he could harm you and the kids or even the people of Orb which I cannot let happen. _

_There for I am staying to keep you and our children safe and the people of Orb _

_I already know that he let our children go, has he told me him self he also offered to let me free but it included trouble. _

_I love you very much Athrun and our children and I could not bare to have anything happen you or them, I want to help and keep you and them safe._

_Has…you protected me for these many years, Talia had properly also told why he had taken us too. _

_So please Athrun don't come looking for me no matter what happens please don't put your self in danger because of me._

_Please don't do anything stupid, and look after our children if something's happens, remember no matter what Durandal says or does please no matter what don't come looking for me. _

_I love you and the kids so much Athrun… _

_Love you always _

_Cagalli _

Athrun held on to letter tightly, whispering "Cagalli" he didn't know what to do hearing his wife plea not go looking for her, even though he understood his wife words.

He just couldn't sit around and do nothing, but there was one thing he knew which was that Cagalli wasn't the type to give up specially when she had a family and country to look after, he knew that Cagalli will do all her best to return to him and their children.

But he couldn't just sit around worrying without doing anything, has does to everyone who new him.

Everybody who new Athrun Zala always new that he just couldn't just sit and do nothing specially one the woman he loved could be in danger.

Athrun stood there still holding the letter tightly in his hand, until he felt someone tug onto his pants, looking down he saw his daughter staring at him with tears on her cheeks.

"Daddy when is mommy coming home" Lenore asked crying

Athrun knelt down to his daughter height, just one he was about to say something reassuring to her his son Alex spoke out.

"Don't worry Lenore daddy will bring mommy home, Wont you daddy?" Alex suddenly said and asked looking at his sister then his father.

Athrun looked at his son and daughter, he then gave them both a smile, and giving his twins a hug he smiled at them.

"Yes daddy will bring mommy home " he said promising his children which had now lead him to the decision to go after Cagalli but he had a plan which would involve a week of been patient for him and his children.

He then turn to Talia "Mrs Gladys could you help bring my wife back home" he suddenly said releasing his hug from his children.

Talia looked at him and said, "I can try, but there things I can do to a limit"

All Athrun could do was nod to answer knowing what she meant.

With Cagalli

Cagalli was sat on the bed in the room that she would be staying in for how long she doesn't know.

"I hope the twins are back home with Athrun" she whispered to her self not knowing that someone was listening until she heard the door opening revealing Ryu.

Cagalli watch him walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Mrs Athra I am sure your children I safely back with their father now" Ryu told Cagalli smiling at her.

Cagalli felt very uncomfortable under his gaze but she just glared at him "and why should you sound worried" she asked glaring at him.

Ryu just laugh at her "Know I understood what both Zala and that idiot Seylan saw in you"

Cagalli just sat there even if she felt very uncomfortable she didn't want to seem scared.

"So Mrs Athra" he suddenly inching closer to Cagalli, who was know moving away from where she was sitting.

"SO WHAT" She shouted at him while moving away to a corner.

Ryu begin walk toward where she was standing but a knock on the door stopped him.

"WHAT" he shouted,

"Mr Masters Mr Durandall wishes to speak to you," said the voice on the other side of the door.

Ryu looks at Cagalli "well it looks like I got to go know, But I think I should tell you even if you tell your husband not to come after you no matter what, you should know he will come, and that fact if he doesn't show we have a plan that will bring him out" He said walking out of the room with a smirk clearly on his face.

Has soon has the door closed Cagalli felt relieved has if the knock didn't come anything could of happen but she was more worried about there plans of trying to lure Athrun out.

Cagalli sat there trying to figure the plan out, her mind surrounding with many ideas of their plans to lure her husband out.

"Durandall want to see Athrun suffer, that's is why he took me and our children, but he let our children go but he was also willing to let me go but if I did he said there would be trouble" Cagalli said to her self

Cagalli sat thinking of all the possible ways, but then she heard the door opening, worried about it been Ryu again she got of the bed.

But was relief when she turns to face the door to reveal Talia.

"I have come to tell you your children are back home with your husband" Talia told Cagalli

"Thank you" Cagalli said to Talia with a smile

"And do you know what they are planning" Cagalli suddenly said

But Talia shook her head "no I am sorry I don't"

With Athrun

Athrun was sat in the car with both Alex and Lenore, just moment after Talia left Athrun rang Kira up and they both decided it would be safer if he and the children stayed at Kira.

Which lead him and his twins in the car, He stop at the traffic lights and to a glance at the mirror which reveals his children fast asleep he smiled at them and took his eyes back on the road when the light was about to change.

After 20 minutes drive they finally arrive at Kira and Lacus house, has Athrun parked his car both Kira was now stood outside, Athrun got out then opened the door to get his twins out.

"Kira could you get Alex out of the car for me please" Athrun asked his friend, who nodded in response.

After Athrun locked his car door he want in side the house and was a greeted by lacus

"Why don't you and Kira bring Alex and Lenore to spear room so they can sleep more comfortably" Lacus asked.

Both men responded with a nod and brought the twins to the spear room, has both Athrun and Kira the Alex and Lenore on to the bed,

Both of them opened their emerald green eyes "where are we daddy?" asked both of the twins.

Athrun smiled at them "we are at your uncle Kira and your Aunties Lacus" He told them.

"Come on you two it late now so why don't you go back to sleep" Athrun added after the earlier sentence.

Both children nodded and did what their father told them, Athrun help them take their shoes off, then help them in to bed he place a long blanket on them both, giving them both a hug and kiss on their for head.

"Good night Kids," he said to his twins

"Night night daddy" said Lenore who had fallen asleep has soon has she said it.

"Good night daddy, do you still promise to bring mommy back home?" Alex said suddenly after his sister had fallen a sleep.

" I promise," he told his son, who soon also had fallen sleep too.

Athrun then gave a soft smile, and left the room also closing the door behind but leaving it open a bit too.

He then want into the living room and sat down on the couch where both his friends where sitting quietly.

For a while Athrun explained what he had heard from Talia to both of them, and had also showed the letter from Cagalli to them too.

"What are going to do Athrun" Kira asked worrying about his sister safety.

"I am going to go and find her and bring her back," he said answering the question.

"Even if she told me not to go" he said continuing to tell them " I can't sit around and doing nothing while Cagalli could be in danger"

"We understand Athrun" Kira told his friend placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it would be better if we get a goon night sleep and talk about it tomorrow in more detail" Lacus said smiling at her husband and friend.

" Athrun you can sleep in the spare room next to your twins" Lacus told Athrun with a smile.

"No it ok, I feel better if I slept in the same room has the twins" Athrun told Lacus, then he want into the bedroom that his children where sleeping in.

Opening the door revealing them both sleeping soundly, He want and sat on a chair that was near the bed,

He smiled a sad smile at his children sleeping sate, he then whispered his Wife name has he closed his eyes shut to try and get some sleep "Cagalli I miss you please stay safe" He whispered.

Author notes

Now I think I know what you all are thinking about the part with Ryu and Cagalli, which is ever, want to kill me or hurt me.

But I am sorry has I needed a good reason for the story that should be reveal in the next chapter.

So I hope the chapter was long enough for you all who have requested me to do, I also hope you enjoyed this chapter too so PLEASE REVIEW I would be most grateful.

Arigatogasamus


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know it been a while since I have updated but I been a little down well that if you cant call it that so I couldn't really write you could say I had a really bad case of writers block.

Or in my cases I call it Asucaga Flu where everything I see is related to do with couple constantly remind me of our dear couple, and when I can not stop reading or watching Asucaga that is why I have named Asucaga flu. but I back and writing again to those who enjoy my stories.

But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and review after thank you very much and I am so so sorry about the Grammar

Hope

Chapter eight

The next Morning Athrun woke up first before his twins, opening his eyes he looked over at the bed and smiled at his and Cagalli sleeping children,

He just couldn't help but start to remember the time when Cagalli first reviewed she was pregnant to him.

Flash Back

Both He and Cagalli had just gotten married six months ago, Athrun had just arrive home from a business trip to plant he had been only there for a day,

He want because Cagalli hadn't been feeling to well so Athrun had told her or more like force her to say at home to rest and also visit the doctor.

Athrun walk into the house and called out his wife "CAGALLI" he shouted, but instead of getting a reply back from her he got one from one of their maids.

"Welcome home Mr Athrun, Mrs Cagalli is in her office at the moment" the maid told Athrun.

Has soon has the maid had said she was in her office, he new exactly why she was there, Running to his wife office he turn the door handle and enter the room to see his wife reading documents.

"Cagalli" He said walking into the room where his wife was reading through one of the documents.

Cagalli stop reading for moment when she heard her name been called, turning her head to the side she saw Athrun looking at her with a very concern face.

"Cagalli what do you think your doing?" Athrun asked his wife has he slowly walked towards her.

"Huh what do you think I am doing you idiot" Cagalli said to her husband has he walked toward her and kneeled down to her height.

Athrun gave out a small chuckle "no I didn't mean that I meant your ill and aren't you suppose to be in bed not working Cagalli" Athrun told his wife with a concern face.

Cagalli smiled at her husband " I m Ok Now" she said

"Cagalli and how would you know if your ok or not, I bet you haven't even been to see the doctor when I asked you too" Athrun said after Cagalli.

"Are you saying I don't listen to you Athrun Zala" Cagalli said crossing her arms with a angry expression "because for your information I have" Cagalli continue to say while turning her head away from her husband after all he did accuse her of not listening to him when he asked her before he left for plant to visit the doctor.

"You did" Athrun asked shocked thinking at the same time she actually listen to me for once with out me even saying it twice or even shouting at her.

Cagalli turn back to face her husband "yes I did" she said still with anger present in her voice.

"I am sorry Cagalli, It just that I was worried about you" Athrun said looking at his wife with a smile "please forgive me for even doubting you?" he then asked Cagalli.

Cagalli turn her face towards Athrun "I guess I am going to after forgive you anyway"

She said to her husband trying her up most best to keep the expression of anger on her face.

"What do mean your **GOING** to after **FORGIVE ME ANYWAY**?" Athrun suddenly ask wanting to know what his wife meant.

"I am going after forgive you anyway because the doctor said to me…." Cagalli begin to say but Athrun stop her in a worrying tone

"Cagalli what wrong are you ok?" he asked his wife with a very worrying tone.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun "don't worry it nothing bad, well to some people maybe it is" she said to him

Athrun looked at Cagalli with very confusing yet worrying expression on his face.

"What do mean by it maybe a good or a bad thing to some" Athrun asked Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled at him feeling a little nervous in what she was going to tell him but decided to say it to him in one go "Athrun I am Pregnant".

It took Athrun s few minutes to digest the fact that he was going to be a father into his head.

"Say that Again" Athrun asked his wife

" I am pregnant you are going to be a father" Cagalli replied back to him

Just seconds later Athrun had brought Cagalli into a tight embrace and at the same time he was screaming, "I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY"

"Your not just going to be a Daddy" Cagalli then suddenly said making Athrun put her down and look at her very confusingly.

"What do you mean" he asked still very confused

Cagalli smiled at him "we are going to have twins" she then said happily making Athrun bring her into another hug and this time screaming "I AM GOING TO BE A DADDY TWICE"

End of flash back 

Athrun could remember that like it happen yesterday even though his and Cagalli children are now a little older but they are still children just no longer babies.

"Cagalli please stay safe," he then whispered before getting up and cleaning him self up before going downstairs to greet Kira and Lacus

With Cagalli 

Cagalli awoke to the sound of the door opening; she sat up straight once she heard the door open to reveal Durandall.

"Good morning princess" said durandall has he entered and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" she said to durandall

Durandal laugh at her "what I want princess is something simply" He said to Cagalli while he brought a small pile of paper from behind him and dropping it on the table, in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at the papers that had been dropped in front of her.

"Divorce papers," she said looking shocked

"I want you to sign them," He then suddenly said to her

Cagalli looked at Durandal, she new full well why he wanted her to sign this there was a lot of ways to lure Athrun.

Out and if Athrun where to see divorce papers specially, if she was to sign it Cagalli new Athrun would do something and demand why which he then would have to come after her.

Has Cagalli thought about it all that she new was that they wanted Athrun alone but there is chance that Durandall can also use her children, people and family?

She also new that durandall wouldn't want Athrun to die so soon so making him suffer was his main objective.

Cagalli looked at Durandal "and if I refuse to sign what would you do"

Durandal laugh once more "then your children or your country would have pay" he then said to her.

"Then I guess I have to sign to protect my children and my people" Cagalli then spoke taking a pen that was also dropped on the table along with the papers and signing it

"Please forgive Athrun and please don't come after me, " she said so quietly making sure Duranadall did not hear but also hoping her husband heard her plea and apology.

With Athrun, Kira and Lacus

Athrun had just finished taking a shower wrapping a warm towel around his waist after exiting the shower.

He walk toward the room that his children where asleep in, but instead of entering a room with to sleeping children he walk into an empty room.

"They must of gone downstairs" he thought to him self has walk to the closet where there was several change of clothing, belonging to him and his wife along with their children.

He smiled at the fact because it was Cagalli idea to have a least place some of their attire at Lacus and Kira house in case of emergencies like juice spillage has when it come to their children or any children with drinks in hand it seem to result in spillage ever on the floor or on clothing neither on the children or the parents or some cases both.

Athrun looked closely at the attire in the closet and notice a pretty white summer dress belonging to his wife which he remember clearly because he was the one who mange to get her to wear it and it was also two months after they discover they where going to be parents.

**FLASH BACK **

"There is now way I am going wear that dress," Cagalli told Mana and her Husband who by the way was laughing at the way that Cagalli was reacting.

"Come on Cagalli you wore a dress for our wedding" Athrun said to Cagalli after he stop Laughing.

"Your Husband is right Lady Cagalli" said Mana

"THAT DIFFERENT " she shouted back at her husband and Mana

"What so different about it" Athrun then asked his wife with a smile

"That one was longer and less revealing and used for a special occasion" she replied back to him

"Lady Cagalli this dress isn't that short it goes pass the knees and this is a special occasion after all you are revealing the fact that you and Master Athrun are going to have children" Mana told her with a smile

Cagalli stood there for a moment thinking about it has she stood and thought, Athrun had walk toward her and took her hands into his.

"Cagalli please wear it just this once for me and our babies I am sure they would be happy to know that their mother wore a dress to announce that they are on their way to the world" Athrun said to his wife with a smile and also taking one of his hand to rub Cagalli stomach which now had a small bump.

"Ok then just this once" she then said her husband with a smile then she gave a small peck on his lips.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Athrun stood there a while with the dress in his hand and smiled has he remembered that day, he would do anything to have his wife back here with him in his arms, to hold her and kiss her.

Just has he place the dress back into the closet the room door opened to reveal his

Brother in law.

" Breakfast is ready," said Kira has he entered the room.

"Right I be down in a few minutes" he told Kira has Kira left the room with a "ok"

After Kira left the room Athrun picked out a t-shirt and pear of black pants and got change.

After he change he want downstairs and walk into the kitchen of his friend's house and was greeted by his two angels.

"Good Morning Daddy" said both twins running to their father for a hug

Athrun bend down and hug both of his twins tightly while saying "good morning to Kira and Lacus and his twin nephew and niece.

After Breakfast both Athrun and Kira want into the living room while the children played in the garden.

"What your plan then Athrun?" asked Kira once they where all sat down.

Athrun looked at his best friend " I have a plan to get Cagalli back but" Athrun replied to his brother in law question but then suddenly stop.

"It would include waiting and been patient, there one thing I know Kira is that Durandall wants me not Cagalli and he wont hurt Cagalli until necessary to bring me out of hiding" Athrun continued to say "then I will …." But before he could carry on with his sentence.

Kira looked at his friend "then when he a least expect it you will go and bring Cagalli back and that is also the reason why you asked Talia to look after her" Kira then said.

"Yeah and also at the same time I doing has she said in the letters " Athrun said after with a sad smile "but I don't know if I am able to wait?" He continues to say.

A few hours after Athrun want into the garden to see his children playing with their cousins still He was glad that they could still play even with their mother missing.

But deep down he new that they miss her very much.

He sat down on a garden chair and watch his children play, But has he sat down he heard Lacus and Kira call for him.

Hearing them he then walk back into the house to the front door to see Kira holding a small pile of paper in his hands with shocked look on his, and he also so Talie standing there.

"What that?" asked Athrun looking worried.

"Athrun it… its Divorce papers and there signed by Cagalli" Kira then told his best friend.

Has soon has Athrun heard the sentence coming from Kira voice, he walk up quickly to Kira and snatched the papers from Kira hand.

He studied the papers closely and there he notice Cagalli signature, he then notice a peace a paper with a paper clip holing the papers together, which read,

Athrun Zala

I suggest you sign these papers, unless you want trouble for your dearest Wife.

Athrun looked at the paper in his hand and read the notes again, "what was Durandall planning " He thought through.

Athrun new that Durandall wanted revenge but what was he doing with the divorce papers, there one thing he new was Cagalli would of resisted he new how much she loved him and the children and how she would keep her promises.

Which meant she was threatened to sign the papers, and now he was threatened to also sign the papers, and of course he would sign them because he loved Cagalli to, He loved her so much and he would do anything to protect her till the end of time.

"Kira have you got a pen on you?" Athrun asked

"Yeah here" Kira said handing a pen to Athrun understanding what going on after reading the note with Lacus.

Both Kira and Lacus where both shocked when they read the papers and saw Cagalli signature, but they also both new that Cagalli wouldn't sign it for no reason.

After Athrun signs the paper he handed it to Talia "please take good care of her for me till I return her home" he said to her after handing her the papers.

Talia nodded "I will" she then walk out of the door into a black Toyota Yaris, and Just has the car drove away Athrun saw the man in the driver seat smirk.

With Cagalli 

Cagalli sat on the bed, looking out the window of the room she was to be imprisoned for; she sat there thinking about her husband and her children.

Hoping at the same time that Athrun new the reason why she signed it, ad hoping at the same time he wouldn't come to her, but then she didn't know what the Durandall plan is actually because there could aloud of possibilities.

Taking a glance at the clock she notice that it was quiet late it read 11:30, taking a feet and body of the bed she at on the same chair that she slept on last night, has she hadn't been feeling comfortable on the bed after when Ryu Masters came into the room. After that incident it made Cagalli more aware.

Cagalli sat there awake for a few moments wondering what her husband was doing.

Just has she was about drift asleep, the noise of gunfire awoke her making her jump out from her chair with shock, just has jump from the chair the door flew opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the 8th chapter of hope, I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it please review and say what you think. Let me know if I have lost my touch or still have it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone I really sorry for the late update. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I am also very sorry for the grammar mistakes since I really bad at grammar but I like writing AsuCaga fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

and thanks to all the people that have read and given me great reviews Thank you very much.

Disclaimer I do not own neither Gundam Seed series and if I did there will defiantly be more AsuCaga scenes in it but sadly I don't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope

Chapter nine

The door opened to reveal Talia Gladys holding a handgun in her hand, she walk in quickly and closed the door behind her.

Talia then walk toward Cagalli "Lady Cagalli we have to get you out of here quickly" said Talia.

Cagalli looked at her shocked "what going on Talia?" Cagalli asked her.

Talia looked at Cagalli "it looks like Gilbert has been betrayed by his own men" said Talia with the look of concern in her eyes.

Cagalli looked at her confusingly "what do you mean he been betrayed? Cagalli asked

"He was betrayed by one of his own men, Ryu Masters used Gilbert power to gain what he wanted all a long," Talia told Cagalli.

"Ryu is knowing firing at the people who are not following his orders, we have to get out of here quickly" Talia continued to say

Cagalli nodded in response know understanding what the gun firing was about, Talia then pulled another gun from her belt and gave it to Cagalli "I assume you know how to use this" Talia said after handing it to Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded and took the gun from her, she clicked of the safety, while Talia walk to the door opening slowly and peering out of it for enemies.

Cagalli slowly walk towards the door next her, Talia motion her hand to say that it was clear and walk out of the door slowly, Cagalli followed from behind.

Has they slowly walk out and at the same time looking out for enemies, Cagalli notice there was a few guards knocked out or had been shot down.

"What happened?" Cagalli whispered to Talia

"One of Gilbert men named Ryu betrayed him" Talia told her has she search around for more armed people.

"Betrayed" Cagalli whispered back.

"Yes he was using Gilbert has an advantage to his plans" Talia want back to Cagalli has she notice the place was clear.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"He was using Gilbert to get to you and your husband" Talia replied.

Cagalli looked shocked she had no idea what Ryu wanted but she new it had something to do with her after what he said in the room earlier.

"What does he want with me and Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"I really don't now. That why we have to get you out of here quickly Ryu men are located everywhere" Talia said.

"What about Duranadalls men" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"Most of the men where followers of Ryu and well the rest have tried there best to get away" Talia told Cagalli.

"What about Durandall?" Cagalli asked Talia.

Cagalli noticed that's Talia had a sad look on her face and new at that moment what had happened to him.

"He dead" Talia told Cagalli simply.

Even though Cagalli didn't like Durrandal after what he cause in the 2nd war she understood in a way that Talia felt.

"Well I guess he deserved it in a way" Talia said suddenly "I guess we better get out of here" she continued to say.

Cagalli nodded and followed Talia out to the next room not noticing that two men where behind them.

Has they both walked into the room one of the men hit Cagalli on the back of her neck making her fall unconscious.

Talia seeing this tried to shoot at the men and help Cagalli but she failed has one of the men starting to shoot at her direction. The other men had Cagalli and took her away has his comrade backed him up.

Soon after the man shooting followed his comrade.

With Athrun 

Kira, Lacus and the children where fast asleep in their rooms until they heard the doorbell ring like crazy.

Athrun wasn't asleep has he couldn't sleep after the events of today he was up most of the night thinking of his wife while he was laying down with his twins beside him until he heard the doorbell ring He looked at the alarm clock that red 11:00.

Athrun then got out of bed been careful not to wake up the twins and he walked out of the room where he saw both Kira standing along with Lacus.

"I wonder who that is at this time of night?" Lacus asked Kira.

"I don't Know" Kira replied back.

But then that person at the door answered their question. "Athrun Zala It is Talia Gladys I have bad news about the representative ".

Once Athrun heard Talia he ran down the stairs has quick has his leg could let him. Kira and Lacus also followed down in the same speed.

With in seconds he was at the door, he quickly opened the door with the key that Kira and Lacus had given him and took the locks out.

There stood Talia she had a gun in her hand and looked ruffled up due to what happened earlier.

"What happened to her?" Athrun asked with worry evident in his voice and face.

Talia sadly smiled at him "Lady Cagalli has been taken by one of our soldiers".

"What do you mean she been taken" Athrun asked with a look of concern.

"One of Gilbert Men betrayed him and killed him, He took away half of Gilbert men and took Lady Cagalli" Talia told Athrun.

Athrun stood there in shock he didn't know what to think His wife was taken once again and he did not know the reason and where she was and if she was safe.

"I have to go after her now" Athrun said suddenly.

Kira placed a hand on his brother in laws shoulder "Athrun you cant go now" Kira said to him calmly.

"WHY. Kira I cant just sit here and do nothing Cagalli might be in danger it was different before I knew where she was and now I don't have idea where she is and who she with" Athrun yelled out.

"That is why Athrun you don't know where she is and we won't be baled to find anything that will help us in the dark" Kira told Athrun.

"Yes Athrun. Kira right I think it better if wait till the morning before we search for Cagalli" Lacus said.

"Yes Miss Lacus and Mr Kira are right I think it better if you wait till the morning. I will take you to where it happen in the morning" Talia told.

Athrun nodded and agreed to it, Lacus noticed some wounds on Talia.

"I go and get some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic so we can clean your wounds Mrs Gladys" Lacus said has she want in search for the first Aid box. Lacus then asked Talia to wait in the living room Both Athrun and Kira followed.

Has they both entered the living room Athrun heard two little voices calling him. Athrun turned around to see his twins rubbing their eyes.

"Daddy" said both Alex and Lenore has they walked towards their father.

Athrun bent down and picked up both his son and Daughter.

Has their father picked them up both Alex and Lenore notice Talia. The twins new there were something wrong since Talia was here and she was hurt too.

"Daddy why Mrs Talia here shouldn't she be with mommy" Alex asked looking at his father.

Athrun Looked at his son and daughter, He didn't know what to say to them and he couldn't lie to them too but then he didn't want he children to worry more.

He smiled at them "Mrs Talia here to tell us about mommy" He told his children.

"Is Mommy ok?" Lenore asked suddenly.

"Yeah is Mommy ok?" Alex also asked.

Athrun stood their holding them for a moment not knowing if he should tell them that their mother in danger again.

He smiled sadly at them "Mommy is ok" he told his children.

Lenore smiled at her father, while Alex didn't look like he believed his father words.

"When are you going to bring Mommy home" Lenore suddenly asked her father.

Lenore and Alex then at their father waiting for his answer.

Athrun smiled down at his twins has he new that he could answer this question with out any problems.

"Daddy will bring Mommy home tomorrow" He confidently told Alex and Lenore.

Athrun had now been determined that he would bring his wife safely back home to him and their children.

"Really" Both the twins asked.

"Yes Daddy promises" Athrun told them.

Both Alex and Lenore gave their father a hug and Athrun gave them a hug back.

Kira, Lacus and Talia smiled at them then Kira spoke "I think we all better get some more sleep now".

"Yes It getting pretty late know" Lacus said she then looked over to Talia.

"Mrs Gladys you are welcome to sleep in our guest room" Lacus told Talia with a smile who smiled and thanked Lacus.

"I show you to the room" Lacus then said has she walked towards the stairs. Talia followed a few seconds after along with Kira.

Athrun stood their for a moment holding his children still "Come on Kids lets get some sleep and then in the morning Daddy will bring Mommy back home" He told his children has he took them upstairs.

"Ok Daddy" They both replied.

He then brought them to their room and placed them on the bed, Both Lenore and Alex then got into the bed and placed the duvet on them self and soon has they hit the pillow both of them fell asleep.

Athrun smiled down at them and sat him self on the chair next to the bed.

He knew he wouldn't get any sleep since his wife was in much more danger now then when she was with Durrandal.

"Cagalli" He whispered.

With Cagalli

Cagalli opened her eyes to see that she was in a room and that she was laid on a bed.

"Where I am" Cagalli thought has she sat up touching her head.

She took a look around the room and noticed there was a window, She walked over to the window to see if there was a way out but has expected it was bolted in from the outside.

She walked over to the bed again and sat down, just has he sat down the door opened.

"Hello Miss Athra your finally awake" Ryu said has he entered the room with a Smirk.

Cagalli moved from the bed and stood up feeling very uncomfortable.

"What is it that you want" Cagalli asked glaring at him.

Ryu walked closure to Cagalli "Isn't that easy I want you but don't you know that already, " He asked.

Cagalli backed away "I knew but what do you want with me" Cagalli asked glaring at him and also backing away every second has he closure to her.

Ryu smirked "you will soon find out" He told Cagalli he then walked toward the door.

"It getting late I think you should get some sleep," he then said before he walked out of the room.

Cagalli stood there for a moment until her legs gave way and she fell down, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

She wanted to cry, She wanted to be back home with her children and her husband. She missed them so much she missed been in Athrun arms been held by him been kissed by him.

But she had to be strong to protect her country and most importantly her family and friends, She wiped her tears away and tried to get some rest even if she new she couldn't.

"Athrun" she whispered.

The end of Chapter Nine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you liked this Chapter Please Review.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone sorry for the late update but here it is the last and final chapter of Hope please read and review and let me now what you thought of the story

I also want to thank you all these people who have been reading reviewing my stories so here it goes.

Here the list of people I would like to thank.

Heartsinlove51

KirAlacuS4ever

Lac73

Kimborleee

Cari-Akira

Justicez

Abcdzyxw

Genny-chan

Neji447

HaroTaro

XMoonlightShadowx

Cottongreentea

I thank you all of you who have read and reviewed my story, Thanks again for reading my fanfic and I would specially like to thank the people who have been reading and reviewing every time almost after reading each chapter, you people should now who your are hopefully so thanks for all the support.

Well I hope you will enjoy this last and final chap of hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope

Chapter Ten

Later that morning with Athrun

Athrun couldn't sleep at all the only thing he could do was worry about his wife. He had spent most of the morning watching his and Cagalli children sleep peacefully.

He was also debating with him self whether he should go look for Cagalli right now. He just could not sit around and do nothing when he now knows she is more danger.

All he wanted at this moment was to have his wife back safely in his Arms and with their children.

After another few minutes Athrun debating lead him to decide that even though he had no idea where his wife is held but still he wont stop his decision from going to find her right now.

He got out of the seat and walked over to his children and placed a kiss on top of their head and then quickly placed his shoes and a black jacket on and walked over to the closet, which held his, Cagalli and his children clothes .

Once he opened the closet he pushed the clothing on hangers to one side and opened a small secret compartment and took a handgun, making sure the safety lock was on he then placed the gun in his jacket in gun holder.

Walking over to the door He then opened the door then taking another look at his and Cagalli children and gave them a smile he then stepped out of the room and left the door opened a little.

Once he was out of the room Athrun walked slowly down the stairs been careful not to wake anyone. Once he was down the stairs he carefully opened the door and stepped out of the house closing the door behind him carefully too.

After he closed the door he walked over to his car and placed his hands in his pants pockets to find the keys has he did he find the letter that Cagalli sent to him he looked at it then quickly placed back in her pockets.

Has he begun looking for his keys he heard noises that sounded like rustling in the bushes deciding to ignore at first.

After he found the set of keys he placed the keys back in pockets and heard the rustling sound again. Hearing the noises again Athrun want near to the bushes but he made sure he want behind the other side to catch the person has he did he took his gun out and took the safety lock off getting the gun ready to use just in case

Has he neared the bushes he held his gun out and pointed it at the direction.

"Its not use I seen you so you better come out" Athrun said out loud so who ever in the bushes could hear.

Seconds later a person which figure looked like a man the person stepped out of the bushes with his hand held up.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked still holding the gun in his hand.

The man just kept silent not saying anything at all.

Athrun suddenly placed his hand down with gun and suddenly grabbed hold of the man collar jacket with anger.

"Who are you" Athrun asked once again in a menacing voice.

But the man still kept quiet.

Athrun felt anger surge through "I will ask you once again who are you" he said still gripping on the man jacket collar.

The man still kept silent not speaking a single word or sentence.

With Athrun hand still gripping on the collar jacket Athrun decided to ask him another question.

"You know where my wife is don't you?" Athrun asked dangerously.

The man just smirked at him.

Athrun anger began to rise again he through the man on floor pinning him to the ground almost strangling him.

"Where is she" Athrun asked dangerously.

The man just kept on smirking at him and he suddenly begins to laugh.

"Don't worry my boss is taking good care of her" The man suddenly said.

Athrun glared at the man still gripping on the man jacket collar decided to ask him once again

"Where is my wife"

But the man just laughs and laughs.

Athrun who could not take this guy anymore knocked him out by hitting him on the nape of the neck.

Just has he knocked the guy out Kira showed up.

"Athrun" Kira said shocked.

Athrun looked at his best friend "Kira call Kisaka This Guy know where Cagalli is" He told Kira.

Athrun then want into his jacket pocket to get hold of his keys once he found he walked over to his car again.

"where you going" Kira suddenly asked has held his phone in his hand dialling Kisaka number.

Athrun turn to face his friend has he placed the key in the keyhole.

"I am going to bring Cagalli back" He told Kira simply.

Kira was about to speak but Athrun interrupted him.

"Kira I know what your going to say but I cant just sit around and wait till something show up to do something" Athrun told Kira and brought his attention to the car door.

"I know Athrun but do you think Cagalli would want you to put your self in danger for her sake remember the letter Athrun she want the you, Alex and Lenore to be safe" Kira replied back placing hand on his friend shoulder.

Athrun opened the door and turn around "I know but do really think I am able to sit around any longer when Cagalli is in more danger then she was in with Durandall" Athrun told his best friend.

Kira couldn't help but smile at his best friend or brother in law.

"You really do love my sister don't you " Kira suddenly said.

Athrun turn around to face his best friend while still holding the car door open "Of course I do Kira I love Cagalli so much I cant bear to know she in danger and also not know if she ok or not. Cagalli and the kids are my life and if I ever loose any of them I really don't know what I would do with out them" Athrun replied back.

Athrun then got in the car placing his car key in the ignition he turn back to Kira.

"Kira" Athrun said suddenly.

"yeah" Kira asked looking at his brother in law.

"Could you do me a favour and take care of the Kids for me until I get back with Cagalli" Athrun asked Kira.

Kira nodded "Oh and Athrun" Kira suddenly said waiting for a respond.

"Yeah" Athrun replied.

"Bring my sister back safely wont you" Kira spoke.

Athrun nodded "Of course I will she means everything to me".

"Good" Kira replied and walked away from the car has Athrun closed the door and turn the engine and begun to drive away from Kira and Lacus house.

Kira stood there and smiled "I trust you my friend so you better bring my sister home safe"

With Athrun in the Car

Has Athrun drove the car down the streets of Orb he new that he had no leads to where Cagalli maybe since the guy who was in the bushes wouldn't tell him anything.

Athrun felt very angry with him self for not getting anything out of that guy to find his wife.

Has he drove further into Orb Athrun begin to remember something, When Cagalli and the kids where taken they had been in the limo.

A few years ago both he and Kira had placed a tracker in the limo for Cagalli safety it was before Cagalli and he got married but when they told Cagalli about it. Has expected Cagalli was not a happy bunny about it and asked them to remove the machine straight away even though they both tried to talk to her about it but Cagalli didn't want to know and argued back that she will be safe along with the fact that the driver happened to be in the Orb Military.

Even though at the time he didn't think that even if the driver was a solider of the Orb Military force he did not help Cagalli has he had been knocked out and left behind the bush.

But at that time Cagalli won the argument but both he and Kira was too busy to remove the object and had asked Kisaka to take it and Athrun was.

Athrun begin to think that there maybe a chance that Kisaka did not take it out has it was his only hope to find his wife yes his wife even though they where divorced on paper Athrun in his heart new they where still a married couple with two lovely children.

Suddenly Athrun stopped the car but making sure he had parked away from the road so that he was not blocking the way for other drivers.

Once he stopped the car he picked up his car phone and dialled Kisaka. After to rings Kisaka answered the call.

"Athrun where the hell are you" Kisaka suddenly said has he recognised the number on his caller ID.

"I am going to bring my wife home" Athrun said simply through the speaker.

"I know Kira told me but what I meant Zala is how the hell are you suppose to find Cagalli if you have no leads to her where about" Kisaka told Athrun.

"That why I ringing you" Athrun spoke out.

"If you think that I manage to get info from the guy you knocked out earlier I haven't Zala he still wont speak out about where his boss is located" Kisaka suddenly said.

"No I am not ringing about that" Athrun replied back.

"I am ringing about the tracking device me and Kira asked you to take out from Cagalli limo did you take it out that all I want to know" Athrun continued.

"I asked Murdock to take it out has I was busy at time" Kisaka replied.

"Do you know how I can get in contact with him" Athrun asked through the phone.

"Yeah you can by contacting Erica Simmons but why do you need to know" Kisaka asked.

"Thanks for the help Kisaka and I hope that one way of helping me find my wife and bring her back home to where she belongs" Athrun replied before closing the connection with Kisaka.

After he closed the connection with Kisaka he then dialled Erica Simmons number.

A few rings later she answer the phone.

"Mrs Simmons I have a favour to ask" Athrun suddenly said.

"Athrun is that you what is that you want" Erica replied recognising Athrun voice.

"Could you put Murdock on the phone please.

Erica replied with an "ok" and a few second later Murdock voice came through the phone speaker.

"Hey Zala what is that you want" Murdock said suddenly.

"I hoping you can help me with something to do with Cagalli" Athrun said.

"what is it I be glad to help you out to look for your wife" he replied.

"Good do you remember been asked to take out a tracker from one of Cagalli Limo by Kisaka?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah I remember the commander asking me to that" Murdock replied with confidant.

"Ok did you take it out" Athrun asked quickly with hope that he didn't.

"No I didn't removed it I thought it would be safer to leave it in actually since I know what your wife is capable of placing her self in danger but I didn't get the time to tell Kisaka" Murdock told Athrun.

Athrun who was on the other line couldn't help but feel relieve "Thanks Murdock" He replied and closed the connection with Murdock and begun to start up the engine again.

Once he started the engine he turn on a screen in his car and quickly typed in a code that he remember for that tracker.

Second later a red dot appeared on the screen with a map on it.

"I am coming to bring you home Cagalli please be safe until I get there" Athrun whispered has he started the car up once again and begin to drive to the location where his wife was been held.

With Cagalli

Moments ago Cagalli was sitting on the bed trying think of what Ryu wanted with her but then suddenly the door opened to reveal Ryu.

"Good Morning Mrs Athra" Ryu spoke.

"ITS MRS ZALA" Cagalli shouted back.

"No No Cagalli cant you remember you and Athrun Zala are divorced now" Ryu replied looking at Cagalli .

"On paper we maybe Divorced but in our hearts we are still married" Cagalli replied with a glare.

"How poetic" He replied laughing

Cagalli replied keeping her glare at him "Maybe to you".

"yes Maybe" Ryu said with an smirk

"What do you want with me?" Cagalli asked making sure she kept her glare.

"There is two things I want One is I want your power and the 2nd is revenge from your husband therefore what better way to receive both then your hand in marriage" Ryu told Cagalli.

"WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I MARRY YOU AND GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DESTROY THE PEACE THAT I, MY FAMILY, FRIENDS AND MY PEOPLE WORKED HARD FOR AND WHAT HAS MY HUSBAND EVER DONE TO YOU" Cagalli shouted with full hatred in her eyes.

"Well Mrs Athra you could say your dear ex husband has ruin my life and you will soon agree with me," Ryu told Cagalli with a smirk still on his face.

"What do you mean" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"Which part are you asking about" Ryu asked with a smirk

Cagali glared at him "Both" she replied.

"Well I give you the full answer to what has Zala ever done to me first I ask you a question do you remember a name called Meer Campbell?" Ryu asked with a sadden tone.

Cagalli noticed this "Yes I remember my husband telling me about her" She replied.

Ryu suddenly begin laugh menacingly "I guess you could say it got something to do with her and Zala".

"What do mean?" Cagalli asked.

"Meer Campbell was my fiancée before she decided to become Lacus Clyne that is. We had been a couple for 3 years on our 3rd anniversary I ask her to marry me and she said yes. When she asked me if I mined her becoming Lacus Clyne I wasn't exactly happy about it but it made her happy" Ryu replied.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel sorry for him even if he was holding her hostage at this moment.

"So I agreed to it and let her become Lacus Clyne and when I saw her of course I was shocked she looked like exactly like Lacus Clyne but her personality was still the same. From then we both made a promise that we would be together no matter what but then guess what?" Ryu asked smirking.

""What" Cagalli asked scared?

"Your dear ex husband. Until Meer met Athrun Zala we where both happy that was until she met your ex husband" Ryu continued.

Cagalli of course understood how he felt but still it wasn't a good enough reason for revenge.

"I understand how you feel but it still doesn't give you the reason to do what you plan on doing and it does not explain what having me here would do to Athrun" Cagalli told him with glare.

Ryu laugh "maybe your right about the fact that it does not give me the right to do that but then it my thoughts. And well about what having you here could do to Athrun well you really don't need to be a rocket scientist to guess but I guess you would now already" Ryu replied back.

It was true Cagalli did now the answer has she knows that she and her children mean a lot to Athrun and that Athrun would do anything like she would to keep them safe.

But Cagalli wasn't willing to Ryu hurt Athrun and her unborn baby.

"But don't worry I have a plan that would get you to agree" Ryu suddenly said.

"I mean what if something was to happen to where your dear husband no wait dear ex husband and your children are staying but then one of my men seem to have received information that your dear husband has driven off for a ride but then what if I hurt your lovely children along with their Uncle and Aunt and cousins" Ryu continued.

Cagalli stood rooted at the spot "No you wouldn't" Cagalli said.

"And who said I wouldn't. I have some of my men located at the resident of your dear twin brother and his wife along with you and Mr Zala two lovely children and all it takes is a push of an button for a big explosion of fire works to happen" Ryu Continued.

Cagalli was still rooted to the floor at the time she didn't know what to do she felt like she wanted to lunge at the man in front of her for even thinking of hurting her love ones, and also the fact that he was trying to hurt Athrun emotionally or even physically.

But Cagalli couldn't do that has she was expecting her and Athrun third child she just couldn't risk it or risk her family life has if Athrun wasn't there and something happen to their children Kira and Lacus along with their children would hurt Athrun too and Cagalli new what Athrun was like he would more likely blame it on him self and Cagalli wasn't willing to risk her family and her and Athrun unborn child.

"what are you thinking about Ms Athra" Ryu suddenly said.

Cagalli gave Ryu a fierce glare back "Its Mrs Zala and it none of your business".

"My My what a fierce temper makes me wonder why Athrun Zala would think of you has perfect wife but then again I can see why" Ryu said with an smirk looking at Cagalli up and down .

Cagalli glared back and moved from the spot she rooted on earlier.

"Well by the looks of things I guess you where thinking about the baby inside of you" Ryu suddenly said shocking Cagalli.

"Hhh… How did you know" Cagallia asked shocked.

Ryu smirked "ha you think I wouldn't notice. I am a doctor" He replied.

"I guess now I could threaten your unborn child

"So what is your choice" Ryu suddenly asked after.

Cagalli had no choice but to agree to the marriage or her family will be danger.

"I am only doing this for my family safety" Cagalli replied.

Ryu suddenly smirked "that's fine me after all I have won" he said has he walked closure to Cagalli.

Cagalli backed away from him until she hit her back with the wall she gave the man in front of her a fierce glare.

Ryu then suddenly snatched her left hand "We going to have get rid of these rings" He said has he still had a grip on Cagalli hand.

Cagalli glared at him and snatched her hand back; She then looked down on her left hand to see 2 rings on her 3rd finger.

One ring was the very first ring that Athrun had ever brought which happen to be the very ring he had given to here before he left for plant six years ago.

The 2nd ring on her finger was her wedding ring which was special to both she and Athrun not that the first ring wasn't but the 2nd one was special to her because apart from the fact that both she and Athrun had one.

It was also special to her because it has a unique but simple design on it, It was a gold band around the outside of the ring it a line going around it in a wave like fashion with a small diamond on the middle of each wave of line going around the ring.

Also in the inside of the ring Athrun had asked the jewellers to engrave their names along with the word forever.

Cagalli had not gotten to see the rings till the wedding day too has Athrun wanted to surprise her with what he had asked to be engraved in the ring and the design of the ring too but they did have a talk about weather they should have a gold or silver and they both choice Gold.

Cagalli smiled down at her rings there was no way she was going to take these rings.

"No" Cagalli suddenly said has she sided to one side of the wall.

"No" Ryu repeated.

"No I am not taking these rings off" Cagalli replied.

Ryu just smirked and said "we see about that" has he walked closure to Cagalli.

Cagalli backed away further along the wall until she hit the corner of the walls. She did not know what to do has he gained distance.

Has he got closure to Cagalli they both suddenly heard a voice.

"Get away from her" the voice said.

Cagalli turned her head to where the voice came from "Athrun" Cagalli mumbled shocked to see Athrun standing holding a gun in his hand there she did not weather to be angry or happy to see him.

Yet Cagalli felt both, she was happy to see him yet she was angry to see him to.

"well well well look who here it about time isn't it Cagalli" Ryu suddenly said touching Cagalli cheek.

Athrun was watching him and could not help but think of many ways to hurt the man in front of him but then his wife was in danger and Athrun would never risk her life like that.

So Athrun clench his fist to prevent him from doing anything which he will later regret if the man standing in front of his love one.

Cagalli had mange to move her head so that Ryu hand was not on her face. She then looked at Athrun.

"Athrun why?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli do you think I am able to just sit and wait around for I don't how long to hear something happen to. You're the reason why I have always been around for I Love you Cagalli so much that I can't sit around while you could be in danger" Athrun replied looking at his love.

"How sweet" Ryu said has he suddenly pulled out a pocketknife and pulled Cagalli toward him. Making her back face him has he held the knife to Cagalli neck?

"Don't come any closure Mr Zala or I will hurt Mrs Athra here" Ryu continue to say holding the knife in a side angle.

"Why are you doing this" Athrun yelled out with anger.

"I just want revenge that all or power which ever would make me happy in anyway" Ryu laughed out.

"Revenge, Power" Athrun repeated "Why?" Athrun continued.

"Because you took my fiancée away from me," Ryu replied with anger in his eyes and voice.

"Your fiancée" Athrun asked.

"Yes My fiancée Meer Campell" Ryu replied.

"Don't you remember Mr Zala that you took her away from me" Ryu continued.

Athrun looked at the man with anger "That doesn't give you the reason to take Cagalli Hostage and if that was true she never mentioned you to me. All I ever heard her say was that she wasn't needed or wanted has Meer but she would be has Lacus Clyne".

Ryu glared at Athrun "I admit I may have treated her wrongly but that was after she met you and told me how perfect you where. I guess I was jealous and told her that our engagement was over and left her which made her feel unwanted and unneeded but it was your fault and it does give me the right to hold Mrs Athra here Hostage and guess what" Ryu said smirking.

Athrun glared at him "What" He asked.

"I can see why you fell for a woman like Ms Athra here she so feisty" Ryu replied still with a smirk.

Athrun glared at him clutching his fist tight "Let my wife go" Athrun spoke out with anger.

"Well she isn't exactly your wife anymore is she after all your divorced" Ryu stated smirking at Athrun.

"She is still my wife. The woman I love even though if we are divorced on paper" Athrun replied glaring at the man holding his wife hostage.

Ryu suddenly begin to laugh "Well then if you really do love your wife I suggest you place your gun on the floor and slide it towards me"

Athrun kept his glare on Ryu he had no choice but to listen to him so he slowly place the gun down and slides it across the floor to Ryu.

Ryu then bend taking Cagalli down with him to pick up the gun.

When Ryu was distracted with picking the gun his hand, which was holding the knife moved, Cagalli saw this and took an opportunity to get away from him by biting his hand.

Ryu suddenly drop the knife but still manage held the gun in his other. By just a second Ryu had manage to hold the gun up and pointed it at Athrun.

Cagalli was rooted to the spot has she saw Ryu hold the gun out at her husband.

"Say good bye to you husband Ms Athra" Ryu suddenly said smirking he then pulled the trigger Athrun stood there and closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him.

But instead of feeling that he didn't feel anything but he heard the gun go off and hit someone.

"Please No" Athrun suddenly said opening his eyes quickly has he did he saw his wife fall he ran up to her quickly and caught her before she fell on to the ground.

Has Athrun caught Cagalli he noticed she had been shot near her chest and a lot of blood was seeping out of the wound quickly?

Cagalli didn't have time to think about that she could loose her and Athrun baby at the time has she just jumped in front of her husband.

All she though about at that moment was to save Athrun the man she loved so much.

"CAGALLI" Athrun yelled holding on to his wife while placing pressure on the bullet wound hoping to cease the bleeding with hand on top of his wife right hand on the wound.

Ryu was stood there laughing and suddenly said "yes you now know how it feels to loose a love one".

With Cagalli still in his arms holding her tightly while still placing his other hand on her wound he glared at man with pure hatred.

"Cagalli isn't going to die" Athrun replied back.

Ryu begin to laugh again "well then I guess I am goanna have make sure she and your unborn child will then" Ryu said pointing the gun once again at Cagalli but this time at her stomach.

Athrun was shocked when he heard Ryu mention he and Cagalli unborn baby but at that moment he shield Cagalli with his body.

But before Ryu could pull the trigger the room door suddenly opened and Kira along with Kisaka walked in holding guns and pointed it at Ryu.

Kira had managed to shoot the gun out of Ryu hand preventing him from pulling the trigger at his sister and best friend.

Not feeling any bullets hitting him Athrun opened his eyes to see Kira and Kisaka but at this moment all he cared about was the woman who was laid in his arms bleeding.

"Cagalli" Athrun said looking at his wife.

Kira had already called for an ambulance and had told Athrun. He was now stood there watching his best friend hold on to Cagalli his sister tightly has Kisaka handcuffed Ryu.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly manage to say opening her eyes to look up at her husband with sadness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you where carrying our 3rd child" Athrun asked looking down at his wife.

"I am sorry Athrun I am sorry for killing our baby I am so…." Cagalli cried out suddenly.

"Shhhhush Cagalli your hurt don't talk anymore" Athrun replied back quietening his wife.

He then continued "It ok Cagalli even though we may of lost our 3rd child the child would always been in our heart and we could always try again and we also have Alex and Lenore still who have missed their mommy so much".

Cagalli smiled faintly at her husband and brought her left hand placed it on his cheek caressing it.

"I don't know why you ever came back to me after the 2nd war" Cagalli suddenly said looking into her husband emerald green eyes.

Athrun felt a tear slide down from his eyes "Because I love you Cagalli I have always loved you from that day I learn you where a girl" Athrun replied.

"Really" Cagalli asked not believing him has she getting weaker but Cagalli was a strong woman.

"Of course Cagalli what made you think all that?" Athrun suddenly asked placing his other hand on his wife cheek.

Cagalli sadly smiled at him "I guess it was when I heard about how close you where to Meer and Meyrin" Cagalli replied "I thought that maybe you like one of them and only felt that you should give me the ring at the time because well because you just needed to has you had no one has technically you had just known about Lacus and Kira in the first war and well I was your 2nd love and I wont say I am your perfect woman figure" Cagalli continued.

"Cagalli there was nothing going on between me and Meer or even Meyrin. I love you Cagalli only you" Athrun told Cagalli has his hand want from her cheek to tip her chin and he manage to slowly place a passionate kiss on her lips.

When Athrun broke away from the kiss from Cagallli she gave a weak smile "I love you two" she replied has she suddenly lost consciousness.

Athrun watched her slip into consciousness has her hand that was caressing his cheek slip from his face.

"CAGALLI PLEASE STAY AWAKE UNTILL THE PARAMEDICS COME" Athrun yelled out shaking Cagalli a little.

Kira stood there watching has he felt tears slide down his face has he was watching his sister slip into consciousness and his brother law desperately trying keep Cagalli wake, He placed all his hope that his sister would be fine and be back home safely.

Then suddenly Kisaka entered with the Paramedics who where holding a stretcher and a bag.

The paramedics then walked over to where Athrun was holding onto Cagalli and took her from his arms on to the stretcher.

Athrun stayed in the same position and watched them take Cagalli from him and onto the stretcher. He then watched them placed a cloth on to the wound and an oxygen mask onto her mouth.

Walking over to his wife Athrun took her hand into his "Is my wife ok" he asked the paramedics.

"She ok for now but she loosing a lot of blood so we have get her to hospital quick" The paramedic told him.

"Mr Zala are you coming with us" one of the paramedics then ask has both of them carried Cagali on the stretcher outside to the ambulance while Athrun still had Cagalli hand in his.

Athrun nodded his head and walked over to the where ambulance while holding his wife hand all through the walking, He then stopped at the ambulance door and let Cagalli hand go for a moment has they transferred Cagalli in the stretcher into the ambulance, and turn to Kira.

"Could you look after the twins for me?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded his head "Of course I will they are my nephew and niece".

"Thanks Kira I let you know How Cagalli is" Athrun told Kira.

Athrun then entered the ambulance and sat next to Cagalli holding her hand once again.

"Please be ok Cagalli" Athrun said holding her hand tightly has the ambulance begin to drive out.

At the Hospital

Athrun was now stood outside of the waiting room watching the red light above the entrance door to turn off indicating the operation has finished.

Has Athrun begun to walk back and forth the red light suddenly turns off a few seconds later a doctor came out of the room?

Athrun quickly walked over where the doctor stood "How is my wife" Athrun quickly asked.

"We have manage to take the bullet and patched the wound up but due to the force of the bullet it has damage her lungs a little and due to that we have had to put her on a breathing machine and oxygen mask. She has also lost quiet a lot of blood and it lead her into a coma so it crucial for us to keep a eye on her for the night and I also have some good news about your wife pregnancy" The doctor spoke out.

Athrun looked at the doctor "what about it" He asked.

"Well when you told me earlier that your wife was pregnant and after the operation I did a heart beat check with one of our new special machines and I am happy to tell you that I could hear a heartbeat" The doctor replied back smiling.

Hearing the news Athrun felt so happy but then he thought about the danger that his wife and unborn baby where still in since Cagalli was in a coma.

"What are the Chances of my wife waking up" Athrun asked suddenly.

"Its about 10 percentage so there a little chance she will wake up during these crucial hours I cant do really much but in past when we have had patients in the same condition there have been miracles so all we can do is pray and hope Mrs Zala would wake but there is chance that even if she woke up there maybe a chances she would not recover properly due to the wound to the lungs but we will have to wait and see if she able breath with out the help of the machine and Oxygen mask " The doctor replied.

Then suddenly two nurses and a health assistant came out of the operating room wheeling Cagalli out in a hospital bed.

Athrun stood and watched has they wheeled Cagalli into a private hospital room around the corner.

Athrun then turn his attention to the doctor "Can I go in and see her" He asked.

The doctor smiled at the young co ordinater "Of course you can she is your wife after all and it would also help Mrs Zala there if she hears the voice of her loved ones has it may help her come out of the coma" The doctor replied with a explanation.

Athrun thanked the doctor and walked over to Cagalli private room.

Has he entered the room he saw Cagalli body laid there emotionless with a drip and a bag of blood dangling above her bed with small tubes connected with needle in her skin, she had also had a oxygen mask on still and she was connected to a machine.

Athrun felt like Crying seeing his wife like this but he new he had to be strong for her so he slowly approach his wife bedside, he sat him self on a chair next to her bed on the right, he then took her right hand into his holding it tight.

"Cagalli" Athrun begin to speak.

"I was telling you the truth about that there was never anything going between Meer or even Meyrin" I just felt that I was the blame for Meer death and I was grateful for Meyrin help too. The only woman I have ever had strong feeling was you it was never Lacus, Meer or Meyrin" Athrun continued.

"To tell you the truth I loved you from the very first moment I found out you where a girl" he laugh has he watch his wife hoping to see her wake up and yell at him for what he accused her of been on their first meeting but there was no response so he continued "There no other girl that I have met that could of made me feel like this it has only ever been you" He spoke out at his sleeping wife.

He watched closely hoping he could get another response from her but there was no avail so he decided to talk more hoping it would work.

"Guess what Cagalli" Athrun asked her keeping his eyes on her hoping that she will respond but like earlier there was no avail.

"Our baby is ok, the doctor said that he had found a heartbeat" Athrun spoke again.

"I guess all our children will inherit your survive full genes I know that Alex and Lenore have got it, they miss you so much Cagalli and I also missed you too I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you. Both Alex and Lenore kept on asking me I am going to bring you home and I promised them I will" He continued.

He then asked "so Cagalli please could you wake for me and our children and help me keep my promise to Alex and Lenore" hoping to a response from his wife.

But still there was no response so Athrun decided to go get a something to eat he wasn't giving up hope on it. But Athrun hadn't eaten anything and he new that Cagalli would properly yell at him for not eating or looking after him self when she woke up, and also if he didn't look after him self he would not be able to take care of Cagalli and their children.

But has he let go of Cagalli hand when he stood up he felt Cagalli hand wrap around his stopping him from walking off, not believing what he was feeling Athrun brought his attention to where his wife was laying.

"Cagalli" Athrun said not believing his wife was awake but he snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Don't leave me Athrun" Cagalli suddenly mumbled taking the oxygen mask off while her other hand held on tightly to Athrun hand.

"I am never going to leave you Cagalli" He replied has he helped placed the Oxygen mask back on her mouth.

"I am just going to go and get a doctor" Athrun suddenly said but Cagalli still kept her grip on his hand and had gotten up.

Athrun quickly helped Cagalli laid down again "Don't get up Cagalli I be back really quickly " Athrun said trying to reassure his wife with a smile.

Cagalli nodded and relaxed.

Athrun quickly ran out of his wife private room to where the doctors where and told the doctors she was awake.

The doctor quickly ran into room and carried out test to see if everything ok.

Athrun was about to go in but the nurses stopped him "Sorry Mr Zala but we will be carrying test out to see if your wife is in full recovery," The nurse said.

Athrun had no choice but to sit down and wait.

20 minutes later the doctor came out of Cagalli room Athrun stood up and walked over to him "Is she ok" Athrun asked.

The doctor smiled "from all the test and from the fact that the representative has woken up from the coma with out any complication the test have come out clear so it should be ok if we take Mrs Zala off the machine along with the oxygen mask which my staff our doing at moment and hopefully she will be able to go home in a week " The doctor told him.

Athrun was relieved to hear everything was ok but then he remember the health of his and Cagalli unborn child.

"What about our baby" Athrun suddenly ask with concern in his voice.

The doctor smiled once again "we done another check and we can still hear a healthy beat of a child heart and later on we are hoping we can do a ultra sound" The doctor told Athrun.

Athrun was now completely relieved to hear everything was ok with both his wife and unborn child.

"Can I go in and see my wife now" Athrun asked the 2nd time.

The doctor nodded "Well I be leaving you for know and I will be back later for the ultra sound" The doctor spoke out and walked away.

Soon after the doctor left Athrun walked back into Cagalli private room.

Has he entered he smiled at Cagalli who had saw he coming in and was smiling back at him even though he could clearly see she was weak. He was also happy to see that Cagalli was clear of the oxygen mask and the breathing machine the only thing she was connected to now was the blood and the drip.

"You had me worried"Athrun suddenly said to his wife has he sat down on the chair and took her hand into his again.

Cagalli smiled back "Sorry" Cagalli apologised.

"No it not your fault Cagalli I am just glad you and our baby are ok" Athrun replied.

Cagalli smiled at her husband and moved a little bit to side of the bed a patted the space she had made.

Athrun looked at his wife and smiled he stood up and sat him self on the bed next to his wife. He wrapped one arm around Cagalli shoulder making sure he didn't hurt her of knock any of the tubes and his other hand holding one of Cagalli hand.

Cagalli in return laid her head on his chest.

"I guess our baby a fighter," Cagalli said suddenly placing her other hand on her stomach.

"Yeah" Athrun replied holding Cagalli tightly.

Cagalli smiled "I missed you so much" Cagalli suddenly said lifting her head from Athrun chest looking at him.

Athrun smiled down at his wife "I missed you too he said has he placed a long passionate kiss on his wife lips a kiss that they both have been waiting long for.

Once they broke from the kiss Athrun spoke "Cagalli" Athrun then said smiling.

Cagalli looked up at her husband "what" she asked.

"You do know I love you so much" He said suddenly embracing her tightly.

Cagalli smiled back at him "Yes of course I do I feel the same way" Cagalli replied back.

They both then sat there for a moment holding each other tightly.

Moments later the doctor return with a nurse following pushing a cart with the ultra sound in it.

"Ok Mr and Mrs Zala it time for the ultra sound" The doctor said smiling has he begin to set the machine up.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled at each other then Athrun got of bed but he still held one of Cagalli hand has he sat back down on the chair.

Cagalli then sat back into the centre of the bed has the nurse placed the blanket over Cagalli while Cagalli lifted her pyjama top and placed some paper tissue under her stomach.

The doctor then placed a clear gel on top of the part that scans the stomach.

"Ok it maybe cold when I placed it on" The doctor said has he placed it on Cagalli stomach.

Cagalli nodded has Athrun watched then the doctor moved the object around different parts of the stomach.

A second later they could hear a heart beat, both Athrun and Cagalli smiled at each other hearing the sound and Athrun squeeze her hand tightly.

"I have some news," The doctor suddenly said.

Both Cagalli and Athrun looked at the doctor "is there something wrong" Both of them asked.

The doctor shook his head "there nothing wrong it good news I am happy to tell you your going to be haven triplets" The doctor suddenly said shocking Cagalli and Athrun.

"Triplets" they both said shocked.

The doctor smiled "yes" He replied

Cagalli could not believe it Athrun felt the same "we going to have triplets" Athrun suddenly said smiling at his wife and jumping from his seat placing a kiss on Cagalli lips making Cagalli smiled.

Both the doctor and nurse smiled at the couple "would you like to see them" the doctor asked.

Cagalli and Athrun nodded and the doctor then turn the screen of the ultra sound toward them.

Has soon has Cagalli and Athrun saw the screen their faces lighted up from looking at their unborn triplets.

"It a miracle that all three of them survived along with you Mrs Zala so I suggest you rest all the time and eat properly" The doctor said seriously.

"Don't worry doctor I make sure I look after Cagalli properly," Athrun suddenly looking at his wife with smile and Cagalli return the smile.

A week had past and Cagalli had been home for three days already but before Cagalli had came out of hospital and on the first day her brother and his wife Lacus came to visit her along with the their twins.

Alex and Lenore where so happy to see their mother that they ran up to her and hugged her tightly crying but both Cagalli and Athrun reassured them that Cagalli was ok.

Both Kira and Lacus where happy to see that Cagalli was safe and that she was healthy too, Kira had also given his sister a huge big brotherly hug and had promised to be over protective with her again.

Kisaka had also visited and had made sure that Cagalli was safe all the time in her hospital apart from Kira been protective Kisaka was also to since Cagalli was like a daughter to him.

Cagalli and Athrun had also told them that she and her husband was expecting triplets and everyone congratulated them both.

They had also told their children too and both Alex and Lenore where delighted to know they where going have brothers or sisters.

One Cagalli return home she was welcomed back by her twins who where so happy to see their mother home again and Cagalli was happy been home with them and had ran up their mother giving her hug.

Athrun had also been over protective over his wife he would always make sure she was comfortable and when she wasn't out she wasn't alone and unguarded.

Both Cagalli and Athrun had also discovered that the divorce papers they had signed was never send out so Cagalli and Athrun had always been married and they where happy to hear it.

It was 11:00 pm and Cagalli and Athrun was on the coach watching TV both Lenore and Alex where fast asleep upstairs after their parents had put them to sleep.

Athrun was laid down underneath Cagalli with both of his arms wrapped around her protectively while Cagalli was laid on top of her husband with her head on his chest has her arms where wrapped around his waist.

"Are you tired" Athrun asked looking up at his wife with a smile.

Cagalli smiled down at him "No. Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Well I was thinking since the kids are fast asleep and for once we have time alone at night we could maybe you know…" Athrun suddenly replied blushing like a tomatoes.

Cagalli giggled at her husband and moved a little closure to his face and smiled she then place a long sweet kiss on her husband lips.

"Does that answer your question" Cagalli asked has she broke from the kiss looking at her husband bewildered face.

"Is there more of that from where it came from," Athrun asked.

Cagalli giggled she then smirked "If you want more from where that came from Athrun you going to have catch me first" Cagalli said quickly has she placed a peck on her husband lips she then quickly got off him and ran upstairs to their room

Athrun stood there for a moment with a smile on his lips he felt so happy to have her back home safely. He then followed his wife determined to catch her so that he can receive that kiss she had promised him.

8 months later.

"ATHRUN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Cagalli said taking deep breaths she was also squeezing her husband hand tightly.

"Cagalli that really hurts" Athrun said has he tried to remove his hand.

"I DON'T CARE CAN YOU GUESS HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN AND YOUR TELLING ME YOUR IN PAIN" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Ok Mrs Zala I need you to push now for me" The doctor suddenly said.

Cagalli did has the doctor told and pushed out with all her might has Athrun held her hand, seconds later a baby cries was heard.

"Congratulation you have a baby boy" The doctor said handing the baby to one of the nurses who then wrapped a blue towel around the baby and cleaned him up.

The nurse then gave the baby to his father, Athrun took his son into his arms has the baby boy was taken into his father arms he instantly stopped crying.

Athrun stood there holding his 3rd child and studied his son features the baby had blond hair like his mother and he had emerald green eyes like him. Athrun smiled at his baby son and turn to his wife who was smiling back at him to.

Her smiled then turn up side down when she felt another pain shooting through she then took another deep breath.

"Ok Mrs Zala one down two to go and it looks like the next one ready to come out so I am goanna ask you once gain to push" The doctor asked.

"I cant I am to tired now" Cagalli suddenly replied fatigued.

With the baby held on one arm Athrun took his wife hand "Come Cagalli you can do it" Athrun said to his wife.

Cagalli gave her husband a glare "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU INDIOT I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME AGAIN" she yelled back at him.

Athrun rolled eyes he didn't remember Cagalli been like this when she was having their twins but then again she was going through labour three times this time.

Cagalli then felt another shot of pain "GET THESE BABIES OUT OFME" Cagalli yelled out suddenly after the worse of the pain came by.

"For that happen your going have push Mrs Zala" the doctor said raising an eyebrow.

Cagalli did has she said and pushed with all her might while Athrun still held her hand and the baby in his arms and seconds later another baby cries was heard.

"Congratulation you have another baby boy" doctor replied handing the baby to the same nurse who did the same to the other baby boy and handed baby to his Father.

Athrun had now one baby in each of his arms he studied his other baby featured and noticed that he had inherited his mother eyes and hair colour.

"Ok Mrs Zala this is the last time when I count to three I want you to push again," The doctor said to her.

This time Cagalli didn't say anything and did has the doctor told and pushed yet again with all her might. Seconds later another and final baby cries where heard.

This time Athrun watched the birth of his 3rd triplet has he was holing both of his boys in his Arms.

"IT'S A BABY GIRL" He Then suddenly yelled out has the doctor handed his daughter to the Nurse who wrapped a pink blanket around her.

Since Athrun had his hand full with his sons and Cagalli wasn't known busy the nurse placed the baby into the baby mother arms.

Cagalli took her daughter from the Nurse and has she held her new born daughter she saw that her baby daughter had blue hair like her father and she had the same colour eyes has her, Has Athrun walked back over to his wife with their son and sat down on the chair near the bed.

Cagalli bent her legs and placed her baby girl in the middle using her leg to support her daughter has Athrun stood and placed his sons on each side of his daughters.

Cagalli laid there holding all three of her babies has Athrun sat down on the bed next to her.

Athrun smiled down at his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead, Cagalli return a smiled back.

Cagalli was about to speak but the sound two little voices called out.

"Mommy, Daddy are these our baby brothers and sisters" Lenore asked sweetly has she ran to her mother and father along with her older brother Alex and the nurse that had been looking after them when Cagalli was in neighbour.

Has she ran her father picked her up in his arms and also picked his son up to.

Cagalli smiled at her twins "Yes" Cagalli replied then she pointed to each of her newborn baby and explains to Lenore and Alex that they have two little brothers and a little sister.

"What are their names" Alex suddenly asked curiously.

Both parents smiled at each other knowing they had picked names for their children already.

"Well this little boy here is called Uzumi" Cagalli told her oldest children while pointing to her new born on her right.

"And this baby in the middle is your little sister who is called Catharine" Athrun continued.

"And this baby boy here is your little brother Nicol" Cagalli said after.

Athrun then placed his older children down and they carefully climb onto their mother hospital bed, Lenore was on her mothers right side of the bed near one of her little brother Uzumi while Alex was on Cagalli left Next to his and Lenore other baby brother

Athrun then picked his oldest daughter up and sat her on his lap has he sat down next to his wife wrapping one hand around his wife and the other one supporting Lenore.

Both Cagalli and Athrun felt extremely happy knowing there was nothing that can ruin their family again, Ryu Masters was now in jail and well Athrun will never let any thing happen to his family ever again. Has from now on he was going to keep his wife and children safe by staying by their side and also make sure they are protected all the time when ever he could not be there.

But he promises him self he would do his best to stay by their side even if he was really ill in hospital well that is if his wife lets him knowing that Cagalli would properly yell at him self for even thinking he needed to do that.

A year later

Both Athrun and Cagalli had decided to take all five of their children to the beach since they both had the day off so they had set of early in morning to the beach, Alex and Lenore where now 5 years old and the triplets where now year old,

Athrun had placed a long beach towel on the sand along with an umbrella up to block the sun, Cagalli had made sure she had put sun block on all five of her and Athrun children too before coming out.

Cagalli was dressed in a light green two-piece bathing suit with a small light green towel wrapped around her waist, which acted like a skirt, while Athrun had on a blue swimming trunks.

Alex was also wearing similar trunks to his father while his sister wore a blue Swimming suit that had frill going around the waist part.

While the triplets where dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts for the two boys while Catharine their little girl where dress similar but it was yellow instead.

Cagalli was sat on her husband Athrun lap, Athrun had his arms wrapped around his wife protectively has they sat on the towel.

They where both watching all five of their children play in the sand even though Alex and Lenore where 5 years old they had helped their parents take care of the triplets.

Both parents smiled proudly at their children.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said turning around to face her husband.

"Yeah" Athrun asked looking at his wife.

"I love you" Cagalli told her husband has she placed a kiss on her husband lips.

"I love you too Cagalli" Athrun replied soon after Cagalli broke from the Kiss he then pulled his wife in for another kiss but this time he was the one who initiated it and it was a long yet sweet passionate kiss.

A moment later Athrun broke from the kiss and looked into his wife eyes "we will continue that tonight" He said.

"Yyyyesss" Cagalli said stuttering and at the same time feeling her face turn red.

Athrun laughed and place another kiss on her lips while she was still blushing.

After a few minutes Cagalli face calmed down and Cagalli decided and promise that they would defiantly finish off what they called their little argument later when they get home and when their children are fast asleep. So for the rest of the morning they sat watching their children play.

Three years later Cagalli fell pregnant once again with their sixth child and also their 3rd daughter who they had decided to name Yume.

Both Cagalli and Athrun where proud and are still proud of having six children, which most people thought who new Cagalli would ever let happen. But it had proven to them that when two people love each other so much anything was possible. Even with hope their could be happiness and that was what Cagalli and Athrun had hoped for that their children and each other happiness, and with all the hoping they did they got what they want and from then on they lived happy life with each other with their love growing more and more along with the days that grew day by day.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that end now so since it the end please could you nice people give me reviews (gets on knees and begs)


End file.
